The Sakura Band
by anime-fanatic101
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo are fan boys of the hot new girl band 'The Sakuras'.The guys wins free tickets and backstage passes to a consert.How goes the guys get alone with the girls and vica versa?Will love bloom or will flames fly?Ik SM SR NOKikyo
1. Radio Contest Winners

Hi ppl! This is my 3rd fanfic. I thought of doing this one 'cause I noticed that all the Inu band fics only was guy bands, so this one is the other way around. I hope you will stick around.

Before you begin here's a little info on the characters last names and age:  
  
Kagome Higurashi - 18 Inuyasha Takashi - 18  
  
Sango Keikan is - 19 Miroku Houshi - 20  
  
Rin Tashou is - 15 Shippo Yangu - 15

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Radio Contest Winner******

Inuyasha was sitting in the living room, listening to the radio and watching his cousin, Shippo, play video games, while Miroku was taking a shower.  
  
"Inuyasha, could you turn up the radio? I like this song." Shippo said as his tail bounced to the beat of the music.  
  
"All right." He turned it up and listened to it as well.  
  
After the song was over, Inuyasha and Shippo listened to a brodcast,  
"That was a song by the Sakuras. While on the topic, they are to be at the Tokyo Stadium in a week. So we are having a contest to give away three tickets and backstage passes to the sold out concert. To win you must be the 8th caller and to answer 3 of 5 questions correctly. The contest will take place in 10 minutes. So guys stay tuned in for your chance to win...."  
  
"Inuyasha, we got to get those tickets." Shippo said.

"Yeah, but how? I don't know much about them."  
  
"Me neither." The two boys pondered for a moment.  
  
"Miroku!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"He knows alot about girls. So it isn't a surprise that he would know everything about them." Shippo said and went back to playing his games.  
  
"Yeah, the stupid lech is always studying girls."  
  
Miroku just got out of the shower.  
  
"Hey Miroku?"  
  
"What Inuyasha?"  
  
"Do you remember that girl band you wanted to go see?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's all sold out." He said putting on blue jeans and a navy blue shirt and pulling his hair into a short ponytail.  
  
"Well actually there is only three tickets left."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yeah, Tokyo 93 is going to have a contest to give away the last three tickets and backstage passes in a few." (A/N- Tokyo 93 is a radio station in the story)  
  
"Are you serious?!" Miroku walked out of the bathroom and to his roommates.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then, turn the radio back up. Shippo, get the phone and get ready to dial." Miroku said as he took a seat next to Inuyasha and they all waited for the announcement.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
"Okay, now is the moment that all you guys have been waiting for. If you are the 8th caller you must answer 3 of 5 questions correctly to win. Now call me at the startion at 324-9752..."  
  
Shippo quickly dialed and handed the phone over to the 'girl-know-it-all' aka Miroku.  
  
_'Com'n go through.'_ Shippo and Inuyasha thought as Miroku walked into another room, while Inuyasha and Shippo was listening.  
  
"We have our 8th caller, so lets go to the phone. Who is this?" The voice over the radio said.  
  
"It's Miroku."  
  
"Yes! He's in." Shippo said.  
  
"Congradulations Miroku! You are the 8th caller. Now your first question is what are the Sakuras names?"  
  
"Uh, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Keikan, and Rin Tashou."  
  
"Correct. Next question.What was their date of birth?"  
  
"Sango's was Febuary 21, 1985, Kagome's was December 13, 1986, and Rin's was November 6, 1989."  
  
"Yes. Com'n Miroku, only one more." Shippo said in the living room.  
  
"Very good. Next question, what insterment do they play?"  
  
"Sango plays the acoustic guitar, Kagome plays the base guitar, and Rin plays the drums."  
  
"Congradulations! You have won three ticket and backstage passes to see the Sakuras live. Hold on the line and I'll tell you how you can claim your tickets." The station started to playing music once again.  
  
" Now Miroku, you must come down to the staion, within the next hour, to claim your prize."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." Miroku hung up and walked into the living room.

* * *

Alright, I know that this chapter seem to not being apealing much, but it will get good. plz review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Steak Buffet Night

I put this one up right away since I already had it typed. So go ahead and read.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Steak Buffet Night**

****

"Hey since it's 7:45, do you two want to go get some dinner?" Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, Im hungry." Shippo said as he saved his game and turned it off.  
  
"Sure, but I'm kinda shy on money." Inuyasha said just wanting to get a free meal off of Miroku.  
  
"Well okay. Dinner will be on me." Miroke grabbed his keys and they all headed out to the car.  
  
Shippo jumped into the back of the cherry red Mustang convertable, while Inuyasha sits in the front passenger seat, since Miroku was driving, with some music on.  
  
"Before we get dinner, we're gonna swing by the radio station." Me said as he was stopped at a red light.  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha and Shippo both said.  
  
10 minutes later, Miroku drove into the parking lot to the station and got out of the car.  
  
"I'll be right back." He told them.  
  
"Just hurry up." Inuyasha said waiting in the car with Shippo.  
  
A few minutes later, Miroku came out and got into the car.  
  
"So did you get all of the tickets?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yep. See." Miroku pulled the tickets and passes out of his wallet, waving them in front of his friends faces.  
  
"Okay, lets get some food." Inuyasha said.  
  
"So where do ya wanna go?"  
  
"Lets go to the steak house. It's buffet night." Shippo said.  
  
"Ummm, steak does sound good right now, especially a buffet." Inuyasha said with his mouth drulling.  
  
"Well then, to the steak house it is." Miroku pulled out of the parking lot and drove.  
  
When they arrived at the steak house Shippo hopped out of the car, not waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku, and started walking to the door. Soon after Inuyasha and miroku made their way to the door. As Inuyasha and Shippo walked in the smell of cooked steak filled their noses nad they started drulling. They followed Miroku to the counter.  
  
_'Might as well get these two fed.'_ He sighed.  
  
"Welcome to buffet night. How many will there be?" A young cashier asked.  
  
"Three adults."  
  
"That will be $28.50."  
  
"Here." Miroku gave the cashier the money.  
  
"Here you go. Enjoy your food." He gave Miroku a receipt.  
  
"Thanks." Miroku went to find a table, while Inuyasha and Shippo went to go get their food. _'Man there isn't and girls in here to night.'  
_  
As he found a table, Inuyasha came and sat down with a huge plate of steaks, little vegetables, and mashed potatoes. Then shippo come to the table with a medium size plate with a nice size steak, more vegetable, than what Inuyasha had, and a good amount of mashed potatoes. While Miroku went off to get him some food, Inuyasha and Shippo dugged right into their first plate.  
  
(a/n- sorry people, I'm really hungry right now)  
  
When Miroku got back with his, Inuyasha and Shippo was eating as if they haven't been fed in a week.  
  
"Why don't you two slow it down. This isn't an eating contest. Anyways you're getting looked at." Miroku sais as he sat down.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo looked around and saw people looking and thinking like, _'those two are such animal when it comes to eating. I'd be embarrased to know them.'  
_  
Inuyasha gave them all glares saying, _'mind your own damn bisness.'_ Everyone that was looking at them turned back to what they were doing.  
  
After they all were full, they slowly walked out to the car and went home.  
  
Once back in the apartment, it was about 10:30, Inuyasha and Miroku had to get you early to go to work, while Shippo had to go to school, so they all went to their own rooms.  
  
"See ya in the mornin'." Miroku changed into his shorts and fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha turned his radio on to some soft light rock, took off his clothes and put his sleeping shorrts on, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Uh huh." Shippo said and once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

* * *

That's it for now. I know the girls are not in the story offically yet, but I'll get to them soon. meanwhiile plz review. 


	3. Late Night

Arigotou for the reviews. Ok here's a chapter with the girls. I hope you like.

* * *

DISCALAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Late Night

As the guys were asleep on the east side of town, there were three girls up in the basement of their mansion, practicing.  
  
"Com'n, lets do that once more. I know after this next concert, Kaede-sama will give us our 2 month break, since lately we've been having one or two concerts aweek. So this one we should give it our all." Kagome said cheerfully.

(A/N- Kaede is the bands manager)  
  
"Yeah, but why are you so happy?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Rin glared at Kagome.  
  
"Because I want to get this last concert done and out of the way, so I can spend the time not stessing about rehearsing."  
  
"Okay, fine. We'll do it once more tonight." Sango said.  
  
"Okay. Rin start playing."  
  
Rin got the rhythm going, then Sango and Kagome joined in and praciticed one song.  
  
After they finished playing, Kagome got an appetite.  
  
"That was better. I developed an appetite, so lets go raid the kitchen." Kagome said as she put away her guitar and headed to the door.  
  
"Yeah, food." Rin followed Kagome.  
  
"You com'n Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be up in a few."  
  
Kagome and Rin took off to the kitchen, while Sango put her guitar away and turned off the light as she walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. When Sango entered the kitchen, Kagome and Rin was looking through the fridge and pantry.  
  
"Aw man. All we have is pancake mix and ramen here." Rin said.  
  
"I don't remember leaving that much ramen." Kagome said looking at the stash of four full baxes of ramen.  
  
"Oh well. I guess we'll have it tonight and I'll go shopping tomorrow, so lets make a list." Sango said and Rin sat down at the table and started making a list.  
  
"Okay." Kagome put water on to boil and went to help with the list and soon cooked the ramen.

A while later,

"...and that's it." Rin said to finish the list.  
  
"Here's your food." Kagome said placing their bowls in front of them.  
  
"Arigotou Kagome." They both begun eating.  
  
"You're welcome." She took her seat next to Sango and started eating.  
  
After they were done, Rin looked at the clock.  
  
"It's 2:30." She said getting Sango and Kagome to look at the clock.  
  
"Damn. It's getting late." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, watch it." Sango said.  
  
"Oh sorry." She forgot that Rin was still up.  
  
"Well lets go on to bed, shall we?" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah. I need to sleep..."  
  
"Okay I'm ready to go." Kagome said.

"Rin, don't forget that Kaede-sama is gonna come by 10 o'clock to take you to get enrolled into Tokyo High for the last month of school." Sango said.

"Okay."  
  
The three girls went up to their rooms which were in different parts of the mansion. Sango's room was in the east wing, Kagome's was in the center, and Rin's was in the west wing.  
  
In the east wing, Rin turned on her bedroom light. She had an ocean blue sheets on her queen size bed along with a comforter with waves and dolphins. Her carpet was blue. Her walls looked like there was a streach of land sorrounded by an ocean with whales surfacing to the top of the water and dolphins jumping out into the sunset. On her dresser, she had glass dolphins. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her blue night gown and changed. She turned out her light and got in bed, falling asleep fast.  
  
Kagome turned on her black light making her whole room stand out. She had black sheets and a stars and planets comforter on her bed. Her carpet was black. Her walls and celing was all black with glow-in-the-dark stars and planets, giving her room like a space theme and one part of her curtains had a sun and the other had a moon. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a white tank top and short shorts to sleep in. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. In 10 minutes she came out of the bathroom and went to bed.  
  
Sango has green sheets and a flower print comforter on her bed. Her neko demon pet, Kilala was sleeping on it. Her carpet was green. On her walls it was like an open green field with rolling hills and patches of flowers. She had some vases around the room with different types of flowers. She went to her closet and pulled out a flowered silk night gown. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. As soon as she was done, she climbed into her bed and stroked Kilala until she fell asleep.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week. Thats all I have to say for now so Plz review. Happy 4th of July. 


	4. Rin's and Shippo's Meeting

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is mainly about Rin's first day at Tokyo High and meeting Shippo, but Shippo don't know that she is a member of The Sakuras 'cause she is using a different last name and Rin don't know he's one of guys that has backstage passes, until the time comes.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Rin's and Shippo's Meeting**

Back on the other side of town, the morning light begun to peek into Miroku's bedroom window, making him stir. He got up and closed his curtains and laid back down on his bed. Half awake he glanced over to his clock.  
  
_'6 o'clock all ready! I'll sleep a little longer.'_ He fell back to sleep.  
  
15 minutes later, Shippo's alarm went off. It woke Inuyasha up and he was pissed off, so he went into Shippo's room, to find him still asleep.  
  
"Shippo, time for you to get YOUR ASS UP FOR SCHOOL." Inuyasha shouted at him, waking him up in an instant and reawakening Miroku.  
  
"Uh, what?" Shippo sat up quickly. "Inuyasha! Do you always have to do that?" Shippo yelled back.  
  
_'The day has begun.'_ Miroku thought as he laid in bed.  
  
"Of course I do! Now get ready for school!"  
  
Inuyasha left the room and went to the kitchen, putting coffee to brew, while he went back to his room to get his work clothes, went to the bathroom and got into the shower. While Inuyasha was in the shower, Miroku got out of bed, got out his work clothes, and walked into the kitchen to get the first cup of coffee. He was waiting for Inuyasha to get out of the shower so he could get in.  
  
10 minutes later, Inuyasha came out of the bathroom all ready for work. He got his cup of coffee and sat down at the small table. Shippo came out of of his room all readly for school, his backpack waiting by the door. He put pop tarts into the toaster and grabbed them, headed to the door, and tossed his backpack on him, while Mirku headed to get into the shower.  
  
"Hey runt, you got your lunch money?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah and I'm not a runt anymore."  
  
"And Shippo don't get into any fights with ningens." Inuyasha said teasing him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't fight anyone. Now stop playing around, you're gonna make me late."  
  
"Then get going." Shippo walked off to school and Inuyasha got another cup of coffee.  
  
10 minutes later, Miroku came out ready for work and grabbed another cup of coffee.  
  
"Why do you and Shippo have to yell in the morning?" He sat down across from Inuyasha.  
  
"He always has his alarm up enough to where it like I could go deaf and it's like he's deaf to alarms. So I personally wake him up."  
  
"But you don't have to be so loud. Try squirting him instead."  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea." He grinned evilly.  
  
"Damn it. Me and my big mouth. Oh well, what time do you need to be at work?"  
  
"7 o'clock. I gotta work mornings and afternoons this week."  
  
"We better get going then." Miroku took Inuyasha to work and went to work himself.  
  
(A/N- you'll find out where Miroku works in the next chapter and Inuyasha in the chapter after)

----------------

2 hours later, at the mansion, Sango woke up and went down to the kitchen with Kilala on her right shoulder. They found Kagome up in her night clothes, making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Sango."  
  
"Morning. What are you making?"  
  
"Pancakes. How many would you like?"  
  
"Uh I guess four. It's 9 o'clock and is Rin up yet?"  
  
"No. Would you go get her up?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
She slowly walked up to Rin's room. She nocked on the door and slowly entered. She went over to Rin's bed and lightly shook her awake.  
  
"Rin. Come on you need to get up and get ready. Kaede-sama will be within a hour." Sango said as if they were sisters.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I get to start school later today." She sat up in her bed.  
  
"Yeah, and Kagome is making pancakes. So hurry up and eat." Sango started heading out of the room.  
  
"I'll be down after I get out of the shower." She got out of bed, went into the bathroom and getting into the shower.  
  
"Okay, don't forget to wear your school uniform."  
  
Sango left the room, shutting the door behind her, headed back to the kitchen and sitting down at the table.  
  
"When is she gonna come down?" Kagome placed a plate of pancakes in front of Sango.  
  
"Soon. She's in the shower right now." She started eating and fed Kilala some of the pancakes.  
  
"So she's getting freshened up." Kagome put aside four medium size pancakes for Rin, sat down and started eating.  
  
Shortly after, Rin got out of the shower. She wrapped up in her towel, dried her hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. She walked into her room, grabbing her school uniform and changed into it. The skirt went up to the mid thigh and was a medium blue, the blose had short sleeves and was white with a light blue tint. She went back into her bathroom and put some make-up on. After she was done, she looked at her clock, it was 9:30. She walked out of the room and went down into the kitchen, got her pancakes and took a seat.  
  
"Morning Rin." Kagome cleaned up the stuff that was used to make breakfast.  
  
"Morning Kagome." She started eating.  
  
"That uniform looks good on you."  
  
"Thanks Sango."  
  
"Rin, when you're done come into the living room." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome and Sango went into the living room. They sat down on the couch and turned on the huge plasma tv, watching the anime channel and Kagome looked through the newspaper.  
  
"I feel like going to the movies today." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
The phone rung and Sango answer.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sango, tell Rin that I'm on my way to get her."  
  
"Sure thing, Kaede-sama."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Good bye." Sango hung up the phone.  
  
Soon after, Rin finished eating and walked into the living room, sat down and watched television.  
  
"Rin, Kaede-sama called and she's on her way."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Rin, would you like to go to the movies after school with us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then. We'll see you right after school's out."  
  
10 minutes later, Kaede arrived. She walked in and seen the three girls, two off them in their pajamas, sitting around the tv.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Hi Kaede-sama." They all said.  
  
"Rin, time to go."  
  
"Okay." She got up and grabbed her backpack that only had some note books, penicles, and p.e. clothes.  
  
"Have a good time." Kagome said.  
  
"We'll come by and pick you up." Sango said.  
  
"Okay. See ya later." Rin followed Kaede out to the car and they left.

------------

Before Kaede and Rin got out of the car, Kaede told Rin that she was not to use her real last name so she can act like a normal high school girl.  
  
They walked into the office, filled out all of the paper work and soon called into the administration office.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Waizu. Hello, Rin." The administrator greeted them.  
  
"Mrs. Tagachi, it is able to register Rin with a different last name on the account that she is a band member of The Sakuras, right?" Kaede asked unsure if it's possible.  
  
"Yes. As long as the child is famous, they may be register under a different title, to prevent their fans from chasing after them. So let me get everything going here." She filled all the papers and printed out Rin's schedule.  
  
"Thank you." Kaede said.  
  
"Would you like to start today?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rin was given her schedule and looked at it.  
  
"Okay. Fourth period is about to start, and you have band, so take this note to your teacher. Here's a layout of the campus and after band, will be lunch. So go get your books then." She said handing Rin a note and a layout.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Tagachi."  
  
"Now, Ms. Ishido, you may go to class."  
  
(A/N- at school and when she's with friends she must use Ishido as her last name)  
  
"Okay." Rin took off to find the band room.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Ms. Waizu. I'll keep Rin's identity under wrap." They shook hands.  
  
"Thank you." Kaede walked out of the building and went back to her office.

---------

Outside of the band room, Shippo walked down the hall to his 4th period class, when some of his friends called out to him.  
  
"Shippo!" Two of his demon friends Koshiro and Yuri, and his two human friends, Yosuke and Aoi all ran up to him.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" He turned around to face them.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Koshiro said.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't seen you at all." Yuri said.  
  
"Oh, I've been rushing to class all day."  
  
"Why?" Aoi asked.  
  
"My cousin almost made me late."  
  
"Oh, anyways, we heard that your cousin's friend got the last three tickets to The Sakuras concert, on luck." Yosuke said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you gonna go?" Koshiro asked.  
  
"Of course. I would die if I missed it."  
  
"What is it about guys and girl bands anyways?" Yuri whispered to Aoi.  
  
"I don't know, but it must be a guy thing."  
  
"For your information, it's just like girls and guy bands." Koshiro said.  
  
"Yeah." Shippo and Yosuke said.  
  
"Whatever." Yuri said.  
  
"Lets get to class. The bell's gonna ring." Aoi said.  
  
They all went into the room, as the bell rung, they got out their insturments, and set up. Shippo and Koshiro had drums, Yuri had her clarinet, and Aoi had her flute. The whole class waited for the teacher to take roll. Soon after roll, a girl walked into the room, walked up to the teacher, and handed him a note.  
  
"Hello Ms. Ishido, I'm Mr. Nakata. What insturment do you like playing?" He said to Rin.  
  
"I play the drums."  
  
"Okay, class we have a new student. Her name is Rin Ishido."  
  
"Hello Rin." The whole class said.  
  
"Hello everyone." She said boldly, without showing any sign of being shy, which she's use to being in front of a crowd.  
  
"Mr.Yangu, can you get a drum out for Ms. Ishido?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Shippo went over to the cabinet and got out another drum.  
  
"Ms. Ishido, you may take your place next to Mr. Yangu."  
  
"Okay." Rin made her way to the back of the room where all the drummers were standing and took her place next to Shippo.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shippo." He held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.  
  
"Okay lets start." Mr. Nakata said and class begun.  
  
50 minutes later, everyone put their insturments away, and the lunch bell rung. Shippo and his four friends got together. As Rin walked out of the room.

---------  
  
"Hey Shippo, ask Rin if she would like to join us for lunch." Yuri said.  
  
"Yeah." Aoi said.  
  
"She seems like a nice girl." Yosuke said.  
  
"And hot." Koshiro added.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you seemed to make friends with her." Yosuke said.  
  
"Okay then." Shippo ran down the hall and cought up with her.  
  
"Hey Rin?"  
  
"Hey Shippo. What is it?" She stopped and turned around to him, giving him a smile.  
  
"My friends and I were wondering if you would like to have lunch with us?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I need to go to the library and get my school books. It might take me awhile to get there because..."  
  
"Because you don't know where the library is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I can show you where the library and show you around if you want."  
  
"Oh no. I don't want you to leave your friends just to help me."  
  
"I insist. They won't mind if I don't have lunch with them today."  
  
"Well okay, but tell them that you won't be having lunch with them today and I'll join you all tomorrow."  
  
"All right, I'll be right back." He ran back over to his friends.  
  
"So?" Koshiro asked.  
  
"She'll join us tomorrow and she needs some help to get to the library and so on. I insisted to help her out. So I won't be having lunch with you guys today."  
  
"Okay." They all said and walked off to the cafiteria. Shippo went back over to Rin.  
  
"I'm back. I told them everything and they're cool about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can I see Your schedule?" They started walking down to the library.  
  
"Sure." She gave him it.  
  
"Hey, we have 4 other classes together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. English, p.e., math and health. Isn't that cool?"  
  
"I guess."

----------  
  
Once in the library. Shippo waited at the door, while Rin went up to the librarian.  
  
"May I help you?" The librarian asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm Rin Ishido, and I came to pick up some text books."  
  
"Oh yes. Mrs. Tagachi, from the adminisrtion office, called and mentioned that you would be by, so I have your books right here." She handed 5 text books to Rin.  
  
"Thank you." Rin put them into her backpack and walked out of the library.  
  
"Would you like to get some food and I'll show you around?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I'm not really hungry 'cause I had a late breakfast."  
  
"Well okay, I need to stop at the snack bar and get a little something for myself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went to the snack bar, Shippo got his lunch, and he shown Rin the campus for the rest of lunch. They both went to their last three classes together.  
  
(a/n- this is getting abit long so I'm skip over some little stuff and get to the time school get out)

--------  
  
After the last bell of the day, Shippo walked Rin to the front of the school and talked alittle bit.  
  
"Rin, what are your plans for later?"  
  
"Well, uh, my sisters and I are gonna go see a movie soon and after that, I gotta get onto my homework, and I also have to practice on the drums."  
  
"Oh, so you'll be busy all day."  
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"I could go to the movies an time, but I got crammed with homework and if my cousin seen me there, he'll get mad at that I'm goofing off and not getting my work done. So I'm stuck at home doing my homework all day."  
  
"Well maybe later." She looked around for her ride.  
  
"I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He started walking over to his friends to go home.  
  
"Later, Shippo. See you tomorrow."

* * *

There's a long chapter for you all. I hope you liked it. Now to let you all know, the next chapter will take place right after Rin left with Kaede. Somewhat like this chapter, the next one will be focused around Sango and Kagome and will come together with the part where Rin gets picked up. That's all I have to say for now so plz review. 


	5. Kagome and Sango's Day Out

Arigutou for the reviews. Okay now I'm gonna be doing a review response before the disclaimer and since this is the first time I'm doing this, I'm gonna answer questions that you all asked from the previous chapters.

* * *

review resposes: 

Neko-Yuff16- Yes Inuyasha is his normal hanyou-self and Sesshomaru will be in the story at some point and he will already have a girlfriend.

divintemptress15()- Inuyasha is a teen, but Miroku is 20, he is not a teen and Shippo is 15.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Kagome and Sango's Day Out**

****

****

Earlier that day, after Kaede took Rin to the high school, the two girls at the mansion was bored out of their wits, watching tv.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Kagome asked out of bordom.  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
They sat there on the couch, trying to think of something to do.  
  
"Hey how 'bout we go to the mall? It wouldn't be to busy on the account that school is in and people are working."  
  
"Okay, lets get ready." They both went up to their room.  
  
Kagome put on a light blue spaghetti top and black short shorts. She went into her bathroom. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, and put some make-up on. Soon after she walked down to the front door and slipped her sandles on, waiting for Sango.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango put on a pink long-sleeved shirt and a long green skirt. She went into her bathroom and put her hair in a high ponytail, and put make-up on. After, she went down stairs and walked over to where Kagome was.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." She slipped her sandles on.  
  
"All right."  
  
"We'll be back later Kilala." They both grabbed their purses.  
  
"Meow." Kilala laid down on the couch.  
  
The two walked out and left in a cherry red, Dodge Viper. 

----------

20 minutes later, they got to the mall, the parking lot was half full. They got out of the car and went in.  
  
They went into macy's and went right over to where the swim suits were. Kagome was looking for a blue tie-dye, Christina hipster, bikini bottoms and a matching push up bikini top, while Sango was looking for a light blue, La Blanca underwire swim top and matching bikini bottoms. After a few minute of looking they both found what type they were looking for. They both went to the dressing rooms.  
  
"Sango, could you wait out here so you can tell me if this'll look good on me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." She sat down on a little bench and waited for Kagome.  
  
After Kagome was done putting the bikini on and adjusting it, she walked out to where Sango.  
  
"So what do you think?" She did a little modeling.  
  
"It looks good. It show a wilder side of you."  
  
As kagome was still modeling a bit, there were some guys walking by whistling at Kagome, but soon after they were being pulled away by their girlfriends. Kagome and Sango begun to laugh at the guys. Then Kagome went back to change, letting Sango to try on hers.  
  
A little while after Kagome sat down on the bench, that Sango was sitting on not too long ago, Sango came out in the bikini that she picked out and modeled in front of Kagome.  
  
"How does it look?"  
  
"It looks nice."  
  
Those guys that walked by earlier, snuck away from their girlfriends and went back over to the women's dressing room and this time whistled at Sango. The two girls looked over to where the whistles was coming from and laughed again. Sango went to change back.  
  
The guys were snickering back and forth about the two girls they whistled at.  
  
"Those two girls look familar." A guy with short, dark brown hair.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if that's who I think it is?!" Said the other guy with long black hair ,that was pulled back into a high ponytail, and had a wolf like tail.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" The other one demanded.  
  
"I believe that they are Kagome Higurashi and Sango Kerkan."  
  
"You mean two members of The Sakuras?!"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
Sango walked out of the dressing room and walked up to Kagome. The guys piped down to listen to what the the girls were gonna say.  
  
"Shall we continue shopping, Kagome."  
  
"Yep. Lets get going, Sango." Kagome got up and they both started to walk off to get some clothes.  
  
"How did you know it was them?"  
  
"I have every album and I know what they look like."  
  
"Lets get their autograph before they get out of sight."  
  
"Right."  
  
They ran up to the two girls.  
  
"Excuse us, Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Keikan?!" The two guys said ans the girls turned around.  
  
"Yes. May we help you?" Kagome said.  
  
"We're big fans of you, so can we have your autographs?" The black hair guy said as he and the other held out a small booklet.  
  
"Yeah sure. Um what's your names?"  
  
"Hojo."  
  
"Koga."  
  
Kagome and Sango both signed their small booklets.  
  
"Thanks." The three said together.  
  
"No problem." They both said.  
  
"It was nice to meet you." Hojo and Koga said.  
  
Yeah, you guys take care now and your girlfriends." Kagome said.  
  
"All right." The two walked away, back to their girlfriends.  
  
As soon as the guys were out of sight, Kagome and Sango started to laugh at what Kagome just said a second ago.  
  
"That was good Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, their girlfriends need more attention from them."  
  
They both them went off and shopped for the next two and a half hours, but with a lot of fans gathering around them getting their autographs.

----------  
  
After they were done shopping they went out to the car and left.  
  
"Kagome, what do you wanna have for lunch?"  
  
"How about we get some subs from subway."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Sango pulled into the parking lot, they both got out and got their subs, and ate in the car, while heading to the supermarket.

----------  
  
After 10 minutes in traffic, they arrived at the store. They finished their subs and went in.

----------  
  
An hour later, they got all the food that was on the list except for five two leaters of soda. It was on the very top shelf and neither one was about to reach them. A guy that worked there noticed the two lovely ladies were having a little bit of trouble and walked over to them.  
  
"Good day ladies, could I help you?" Asked the young man, with black hair and a small ponytail.  
  
"Yeah. Can you please get some soda for us." Sango asked.  
  
"Of course, for you lovely ladies. Now what type do you want?" He said, making Kagome and Sango blush.  
  
"Orange Slice, Rootbeer, Dr. Pepper, and uh..." Kagome said.  
  
"Mr. Pibb and Mountain Dew."  
  
"Here you go." He handed them the soda.  
  
"Thank you." They both said.  
  
"You're welcome ladies." He placed each hand on their butt and started rubbing.  
  
"Pervert!" They both turned around and slapped him, then took off the the cash register.  
  
"You tried to get a fill on those girls, huh Miroku?" His co-worker asked.  
  
"Oh shut up, Naraku."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, but I will never shut up. Some day the world will be mine. Muhahahahaha."  
  
"You need help, you lunatic. I'm still wondering why you're not in a nut house?!" He said with a sweat drop.  
  
(a/n- yes to me Naraku is a lunatic, so he's gonna be.)

----------  
  
After shopping, Kagome and Sango went back to the mansion. They took all the food in first and put it all away. Then went back out to the car, got all the clothes they bought at the mall, took it up to their rooms and put it away. After they were done in their rooms, they both went into the living room, noticing that it was like 20 minutes before Rin got out of school.  
  
"You think all that food is gonna last us for two months?" Sango asked.  
  
"I doubt it. Well lets go pick up Rin."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both went back out to the car and gone off to the school to get Rin.

----------  
  
Sango parked right behind some other cars, in front of the school, 5 minutes before the final bell rung. She and Kagome had on a pair of sunglasses. When the bell rung they started looking for Rin and seen her walking and talking to a boy with red hair and a fox-like tail.  
  
"You see that boy she's talking to?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Doesn't he look so cute. I mean with his tail and all."  
  
"Yup. How 'bout we tease Rin about him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As the boy was walking away, Sango pulled out of the parking spot, dove up to Rin, letting her get in and they all left the school.

* * *

Ok thats it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Now you know where Miroku works. Next chapter, you'll find out where Inuyasha works if you didn't figure it out by what Shippo said at the end of last chapter.If you have any questions plz ask and I'll reply in the following chaper. Plz Review. Peace out. 


	6. Swamped By Fans At Shikon Theater

**Thanks for the reviews. I love all my fans, so every chapter is my gift to you.  
  
****_review question responces:  
_  
Neko-Yuff16- I wasn't quite sure who to pair Sesshomaru up with, but I have to give you this, Kagura's a good idea so she will be Sesshomaru's girlfriend.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Swamped By Fans At Shikon Theater**On the way to the theater,  
  
"Rin here's a change of clothes." Kagome said handing her a blue tanktop and denim shorts.  
  
"Thanks." She took them and quickly changed and folded her school uniform up, placing them aside.  
  
Rin started to think of how her first day went, as she stared out to the sidewalk.  
  
_'It's nice to have a normal friend. Shippo's friends, Koshiro,Yuri, Yosuke and Aoi are fun. Shippo is cute, sweet, kind, and nice...' _She went on, in her mind about Shippo.  
  
Kagome glanced to the back seat where Rin was and seen her smiling and, in like a trance, thinking about someone. Kagome looked at Sango and nudged her head towards Rin. Sango glanced up at the rear-view mirror and seen the look on Rin's face.  
  
"I wonder what she's thinking about?" Kagome said in a low voice.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe about that guy she was with a while ago."  
  
"If so, I think he's quite cute for his age and for that short time we seen them together, they both would look like a cute couple, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll see how her day went, while we're waiting for the movie to start and see what she says about the boy."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Sango parked once they got there. Rin was still lost in thought, as Sango and Kagome got out.  
  
"Hey Rin we're here. Are you gonna stay there day dreaming or are you gonna come in?" Kagome said as she and Sango gave out a little giggle.  
  
"Oh, here already?"  
  
"I'm gonna go get the tickets, okay?"  
  
"All right." Kagome said and turned her attention back to Rin. "Well yeah. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing important." Rin got out of the car and She and Kagome started walking up to where Sango was.  
  
"Oh really?! Could it been you were thinking of a guy friend?" She grabbed a good size bag.  
  
"No!" Rin started to blush.  
  
"Uh huh, right. I see you blushing."  
  
"Kagome! Stop teasing me!" Rin ran from Kagome and up to Sango.  
  
"Here's your tickets." Sango said as she handed them to Rin and Kagome.  
  
"Cool! I wanted to see Spiderman 2!" Rin said.  
  
"Who wouldn't wanna see it?!"  
  
They went insde and gave the lady, that had a feather in her hair, the tickets.  
  
"Well, well, well, ain't it The Sakuras."  
  
"Hey, how did you know who we were?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Sango Keikan, you don't remember me from sophmore year, I'm hurt."  
  
"You do look familar. Whats your name again?"  
  
"I'm Kagura Daishi. We use to be rivals before you became famous. You and your little friends are living the way I've dreamed of living, but I'm actually happy I didn't go the way you three went. If I did I wouldn't of met the owner."  
  
At that moment a little toad-like demon came over to Kagura.  
  
"Hey wench, that's enough talking and get back to work. You don't want me to report you to Sesshomaru-sama, do you? Anyways, I don't know what he sees in a slacker like you." He said.  
  
"Okay, okay, Jaken."  
  
"Who are you talking to anyways?" Jaken asked.  
  
"The members of The Sakuras."  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama would like to know that he has celebrities in his theater." Jaken took off to Sesshomaru's office.  
  
"Oh great! We're gonna be swamped by fans." Kagome said, lowering her head and sighing.  
  
"What did he mean by 'Sees in you'?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru and I are going out. But the next place he's taking me is gonna be your consert on saturday. I might as well get back to work. So room two is on the right. Hope you enjoy the show." She handed the tickets back.  
  
"Okay, uh, see ya later I guess." Sango said as they walked on.  
  
"Well we're quite early for the movie. So what do ya wanna do?" Sango asked.  
  
"Lets get some snacks!" Kagome said.  
  
They went over to the snack bar. While waiting in line they decided what they wanted. Now it was their turn.  
  
"What would you want?" A tall guy with silver-white hair, golden eyes, and inu ears, asked arrogently.  
  
"Isn't someone a bit moody?" Kagome said.  
  
"Why you..." He said.  
  
"Ain't you gonna take our order or not?" Kagome said.  
  
"Feh, fine. What would you like?" He said flatly.  
  
"Um, a large popcorn,"  
  
"You might wanna make that two." Sango said.  
  
"Make that two large popcorns, three large sodas."  
  
"What type of soda?"  
  
"Dr Pepper." Kagome said.  
  
"Mountain Dew." Rin said.  
  
"And Root Beer."  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
"No, three salted pretzels, a bag of skittles, a box of milk duds, and a pack of starbursts."  
  
"Now is that all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That will be $28.69."  
  
Kagome gave him $40 and was given back the change. He bent down under the counter and pulled out the skittles, milk duds, and starbursts, and placed them on the counter. He went to put popcorn into two large buckets and placed them on the counter aswell, then got the soda's and pretzels.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." They said.  
  
As walked off with their snacks and headed to the movie room, a voice came over the inter-com.  
  
"If I can have everyones attention, we are in the persence of The Sakuras, here at Shikon Theater. If I understand right, they are in front of room two, so all you fans, except for the employees, might want to take this opprotunity to meet them."  
  
"Oh man we can't go anywhere without being surrounded by fans." Kagome said.  
  
"Yup." Sango agreed.  
  
"I have somewhere I can go. School." Rin giggled.  
  
"Oh shut up, Rin." Sango and Kagome said.  
  
All the custumers rushed over to where they were. All of the guys were yelling and whistling at them and same with some girls. It was like push come to shove and so on. Some people had their picture phones and some didn't. They all were yelling, "Can I have your autographs?" constently.

Soon the owner came down and made his way to the three girls. They looked up at him. He was tall, with long, fine silverish hair, a fluffy tail drapped over his right shoulder, a pair of piercing eyes, two purple-like streaks on each cheek, and a crecent moon print on his forhead.  
  
"I am Sesshomaru Takashi. Would you like a table?"  
  
"It seems we're gonna be here for a while. So sure." Sango said.  
  
"Then come with me." The girls followed him to one of the best tables. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you." They all said.  
  
Kagome pulled the bag up on her lap and pulled out three diffrent sets of pictures, passed Sango a pin and her pictures and Rin hers. Then they begun to give people their autographs.  
  
"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Figures he would do something like this. He does this to every celebrity that walks through those front doors and yet I can't take no part in this. And I don't even know what The Sakuras look like." Inuyasha said to himself as he leaned on the counter.  
  
"I know what you mean, mutt-face, but I met two of them this morning when I took Ayame to the mall."  
  
"Well, isn't it Koga, late as usual. I hope Sesshomaru will fire you." Inuyasha said flatly.  
  
"Oh I don't think he will. He's too occupied to know I came in late."  
  
"Then if he doesn't fire you, I hope he'll fire me instead. I'm tired of working under his control."  
  
"That would be good. I wouldn't have to see you or have conversations with ya."  
  
"Oh shut up. I wish for the same."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
The crowd started to thin out and those that has seen them either left the theaters or went to watch a movie. There was like a half a dozen people left and the girls were running out of pictures.  
  
"That's all for today." Sango and Kagome said as they all got up and shaked hands with those who didn't get an autograph.  
  
"Bye. The movie is about to start." Rin said.  
  
They grabbed their goodies and rushed into the room, taking their seats right behind the hadicap seating, as the movie begun.

---------

For the next two hours, their eyes were like glued to the screen, and tears started to come to. As the movie came to an end, they were sheading tears of happiness. **(a/n- if you haven't seen it, I'm not gonna give it away. You'll have to see it for yourself. But at the end I started to cry.)  
**  
They glanced at each other, got up out of their seats and started talking about how good it was and so on, as they went out to the car and drove away.

* * *

**Thats all hope you liked it. Well I'll start working on the next chapter soon and remember if anyone has any questions, just ask away. Well I gotta go. Later and** **plz review. **


	7. Talk And Tease

Arigutou for the reviews. Alright here's the next chapter and I don't have much to say, plus there's no questions for me to answer. So lets continue with the story.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Talk And Tease

After they returned to the mansion, Rin slipped off her shoes and went straight to the kitchen table. She placed her backpack down, pulled out her homework and started working on it. Sango and Kagome also slipped their sandles off at the front door and went into the kitchen, getting themsevles some soda. After, they went over to the table and sat down across from Rin.  
  
"So Rin, how was school?" Sango asked.  
  
"It was okay."  
  
"You sure?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you make any friends?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, a couple."  
  
"So who was the guy you were talking to after school?"  
  
"His name is Shippo Yangu, a youkai kitsune."  
  
"That's cool. Do you 'like' him?" Kagome said begining to tease her.  
  
"Uh...if you mean by more than a friend then no." She gained a light pink blush and thought, _'I do have a little crush even if I only known him for a few hours.'_  
  
"Is that so, but you're blushing. Don't you agree Sango?"  
  
"No I'm not!" Rins face started to turn a crimson color.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're getting darker by the moment."Sango and Kagome started to giggle.  
  
"Stop teasing me!" She's getting annoyed.  
  
"We know you have a crush on him."Kagome said.  
  
"No I Don't! I've only known him for a couple hours."  
  
"Just admit it. You like him."  
  
"(sigh) Did you pick up any gatorade?"  
  
"Yeah, in the fridge." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks." Rin walked over to the to the fridge and grabbed a 32oz bottle of gatorade and went back to the table.  
  
"Just admit it Rin."  
  
"Kagome, just forget it. I'm outta here." She gathered her things up and started to walk away.  
  
""Where ya goin'?"  
  
"I'm going somewhere I can do my homework in peace and not be bothered. I'll be done by seven."  
  
"Well okay. When you get done, we might be outside somewhere, so come and join us." Sango said.  
  
"Okay. See ya then." Rin walked off to the study room.

--------------

With the guys,  
  
"How was school runt?" Inuyasha said getting a cup of noodles out of the microwave.  
  
"I'm not a runt!" He siad trying to do his homework.  
  
"Shippo, calm down you know he has a problem seeing that you've grown." Miroku whispered.  
  
"I heard that. I have no problem seeing that." He said with a mouth full of noodles and listen to the conversation.  
  
"But anyways, anything new happened at school?"  
  
"Not really, except a new student starting in fourth period band class and she's really good on the drums."  
  
"Did you introduce yourself and did you get her name?"  
  
"I did. It's Rin Ishido."  
  
"Did you show her around the campus?"  
  
"Uh-huh. While I was showing her around, she let me see her schedule and we have five classes together. After school I asked her what her plans were for the day. She had plans of going to the theater, then she had to get onto her homework, and had drum practice."  
  
"You want to get to know her, huh Shippo?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Hey isn't the school surpose to be having a dance this friday or something?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh that's right! I almost forgot about it."  
  
"So have you asked someone yet?" Miroku said.  
  
"No. I don't know who to ask. Kashiro asked Yuri and same with Yosuke and Aoi."  
  
"Well, why don't you ask Rin? She might like to go."  
  
"I guess I can ask her tomorrow."  
  
"You got slapped at work again, huh Miroku?" Inuyasha said changing the topic.  
  
"Yup. I can't believe how hard they slap." He rubbed his cheeks where the two hand prints are.  
  
"Will you ever learn?" Shippo said in a whispered, finishing his homework up.  
  
"But those two ladies were beautiful."  
  
"What do you mean they're all beautiful to you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No, they looked like Kagome Higurashi and Sango Keikan in away."  
  
"Oh with you bringing up those two, Sesshomaru was infromed by Jaken that all three members were at the theater and he just had to make an announcement for their fan to get the advantage to meet them but none of the staff could...." Inuyasha was cut oof by Miroku.  
  
"I wish I would of been there."  
  
"Plus the stupid wolf shown up late as usual and come to find out, he got to meet them when he took his girlfriend to the mall this morning." Inuyasha placed his head on the table, his ears lowered as he sighed.  
  
"Is it just a coincidence or do we have bad luck?"  
  
"Probably bad luck." They all sighed.  
  
"Done." Shippo closed his textbook, put his homework into his binder, and put them into his backpack.  
  
"I'm thinking of quiting my job at the theater after I get my two weeks, paid vacation."  
  
"What?" Shippo said.  
  
"Now why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because I'm tired of working for Sesshomaru and tired of seeing that stupid wolf on a regular basis."  
  
"But that'll mean no more free movie passes." Shippo said.  
  
Shippo, you could ask Sesshomaru for a job there, if you want to see movies for free."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Okay, but after that, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Look for a new job, duh."  
  
"Well if that's what you wanna do, go ahead."  
  
"I'm bored. I'm gonna watch some tv." Shippo went to do so and the other two followed.  
  
-----------  
  
Two hours later, else where,  
  
After finally finished her homework, Rin put her stuff into her backpack and left the study. She walked down the stairs to the front door and placed her bag down by her school shoes. She looked around and didn't see any sign of Sango or Kagome.  
  
_'Huh, Kagome and Sango porbably outside doing something.'_ She thought and them remembered something, _'Oh, I almost forgot that I left my uniform in the car.'_ She went out to the car, got her uniform and went back in.  
  
She walked up to her room, palced it in her hamper. She went into her bathroom. She took a warm rag to wiped the make-up off her face. Then she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and brushed it. After she was done, she walked out of the bathroom into the room.  
  
_'I wonder if they're out back?'_ She opened up her curtains and the balcony doors and walked out and look down below her, to see that they both were having fun swimming in the olimpic size pool.  
  
"It seems you two are having fun."  
  
"Hai." They bath said.  
  
"How's the water?"  
  
"Great. Com'n and get in." Kagome said as she dived off the diving board.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"All right." Sango said.  
  
Rin shut her balcony doors and went to her closet, grabbed her hawaiian print bikini. She went into the bathroom and changed. She grabbed a towel, quickly ran out of her room, down the stairs, out the back door, tossed her towel on a lawn chair, and jumped in between Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Sango and Kagome said as they both got splashed.  
  
_'Awwwww. This feels good.'_ Rin thought as she surfaced.  
  
Rin looked around in the pool and didn't see Sango or Kagome. Kagome was right behind Rin. She quietly lifted her head and out of the water and pushed her under, as Sango was pulling her ankles. Sango and Kagome was at the surface and started laughing. Shortly after Rin came up.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing, just for fun." They said and smiled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
----------  
  
An hour later, they got out of the pool, dried off and went inside.  
  
"You guys feel up for pizza?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome and Rin said.  
  
"The usual?" Sango picked up the phone and dailed.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
**_"Pizza Kingu. What's your order?"_** A voice came through the phone.  
  
"I'd like two large vegetarian with extra bell peppers, olives, onions, and bread sticks."  
  
**_"Would that be all?"_**  
  
"Yes."  
  
**_"Okay that will come to $17.99 and what's the address?"_**  
  
"2414 Cherry Blossem Way."  
  
**_"Okay. It will be about fourty-five minutes. Goodbye."  
_**  
"Thanks Goodbye." Sango hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm gonna go shower." Kagome said and walked off up to her bathroom.  
  
"How long until it's delivered?"  
  
"Long enough to take a shower."  
  
"Okay." Rin and Sango went up to their bathrooms and took a shower.  
  
------------  
  
30 minutes later, the girls got out of the shower, put on their pajamas, walked down to the living room, sat down on the couch, and turned the tv to the anime network.  
  
-----------  
  
10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That's the pizza. I'll get it." Kagome walked up to the door and opened it to see that it was that Hojo guy from the mall, that she and Sango gave their autograph to.  
  
"Hello Miss Higurashi, here's your pizza and bread sticks. It's $17.99."  
  
"Here the money." Kagome gave him the money. "Rin, can you come here and get the pizza?"  
  
"Sure." She got off the couch and was handed it.  
  
"Miss Tashou would you sign my autograph book?" Hojo asked holding his book out.  
  
"All right." She placed the book on top of the pizza boxes, signed it and handed it back to him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Rin took the pizza into the living room, placed it on the coffee table, and took the first slice.  
  
"I better get going. Later ladies, hope you enjoy the pizza." Hojo walked out to the car and left.  
  
After closing the door, Kagome jumped over the back of the couch, ploping down and grabbed a slice of pizza.  
  
-----------  
  
At 10 o'clock, the girl turned off the tv and headed down to the basement and practiced for an hour. Then went to bed.

* * *

sighs. Thats all for now. I hope it was good enough. I still don't have much to say except plz review and I'm trying to get a new chapter up on 'A New Life For Kagome'. So I'm outta here until next time. Chow. 


	8. Asked to the dance and a request from Ka...

Thanks for the reviews. Well I don't have much to say right now and there wasn't any questions to responce to, so I hope you like this long chapter.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 8: Asked to the dance and a request from Kaede

The next morning, just as Rin got to school, two of her new friends, Aoi and Yuri, walked over to her and they started talking as they headed to class.

"Mornin' Rin." Aoi and Yuri said.

"Mornin' to you too."

"Since you just started school here, you don't know that there is a dance Friday, huh?" Yuri said.

"No. Who's taking you guys?"

"Koshiro is." Yuri said.

"And Yosuke taking me."

"Cool." Rin said.

"So that only leaves you and Shippo."

"Yeah, I bet he'll ask you." Aoi said.

"You both think so?" Rin said as she kept looking at her two friends.

"Yeah. It seems that he has a little crush on you."

"You gotta think, he did spend a lot of time with you yesterday." Yuri said.

"Come to think about it, he was nicer than usual." Aoi said.

_'Does he really like me?'_ She had her head hanging down a little bit to shadow her face as she started to blush.

"Rin? Earth to Rin." Yuri waved her hand in front of Rin's face.

"Huh? What?"

"You were spacing out, What were you thinking about?" Said Yuri.

"Oh nothing." She smiled as she was trying to hide her blush.

"You're blushing." Yuri said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You like Shippo, huh?" Aoi said.

"Uh...no." Her blush got a little bit darker.

"Yeah right. You can tell us. We won't tell anyone." Aoi said.

"Uh... shouldn't we be getting to class?" Rin took off down the hall, to first period geography.

"Rin wait for us!" Aoi and Yuri chased after her.

Rin was already in her seat when Aoi and Yuri got to class. They both took their seats which, unfortunate for Rin, was next to her and then the bell rung.

"Rin, you can't lie to us." Aoi said.

"So just tell us the truth, do you like him or not?"

"Okay okay. I like him, but don't tell anyone."

"There, was it really that hard?" Yuri said.

"No." She sighed.

"Okay then."

They all stopped talking as the teacher begun.

* * *

After first period was over, the three girls walked down the halls to their english class and seen the guys walking to class.

"Shippo! Yosuke! Koshiro!" They called out and rushed to them.

"It's the girls." Yosuke said. They stopped and turned around.

"Are you already for the dance?" Koshiro said as he placed his arms around Yuri and kissed her.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Can you two do that somewhere else?" Yosuke said.

"Geez. Sorry for living."

"Come on lets get to class." Yosuke said and everyone started to walk off.

"Uh, Rin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"I was thinking about something yesterday to ask you and..." He started to blush a little bit.

"Yeah."

"Uh... I was wondering if you would like to go to the school dance with me on Friday?"

"I would like to."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Now lets get to class before the bell rings."

They both rushed to class and sat next to their friends, just as the bell rings.

* * *

As the lunch bell rung, everyone gathered right out side of the band room to head to the cafeteria.

"Are we permitted to leave campus for lunch?" Rin asked.

"Yeah we can, but not everyone has enough money to eat out during lunch." Shippo said.

"Yeah." Everyone else, except Rin, said and sighed.

"How about we go out to eat instead of eating here? I'll buy."

"Huh? You have enough money?" They all said.

"Yeah, actually more than enough."

"I vote for eat out, anyone with me?" Yuri said.

"I am!" Everyone else said.

"Then lets go."

As they were walking to the front of the school, they seen their p.e. teacher.

"Hi kids."

"Oh, hi Mrs. Kyojin." They all said.

"You guys going out to eat?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, just don't be late to class."

"We won't, bye." All said in unison.

"Bye."

* * *

After lunch in the girls locker room, the three girls were changing for p.e.

"Rin, what did Shippo talked to you about before second period?"

"Yeah, did he ask you to the dance?" Yuri said.

"Maybe."

"Come on tell us!" Both girls said.

"He did."

"And?"

"Did you say yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"I knew it was gonna happen."

"You two might have a hidden connection or something."

"I don't think so."

"It could be."

"Well is the dance formal?"

"Uh huh." Aoi and Yuri said.

"What time?"

"7pm to 9pm."

"Okay."

When all the girls were dressed in their p.e. clothes, the locker door was opened by Mrs. Kyojin.

"Com'n ladies, we're all waiting on you. Move it, move it, move it." She said And all the girl rushed out into the gym.

* * *

After school, all six friends gathered out side of the school's boundary.

"I feel up for a shake." Aoi said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Then lets get some. Rin, would you like to come with?" Shippo asked.

"Sure."

They all walked a block east of the school to a WacDonalds and went in. The girls sat at a table and told the guys what type of shake they wanted, chocolate. So the guys went up and ordered.

Shortly after, the guys got back to the table, with all the shakes.

"Here ya go." The guys said as they gave them their shakes, sat down.

"Thanks." The three girls said as they started to drink their shakes.

"Hey Rin, do wanna come over to my place for a sleep over on Saturday?" Yuri asked.

"Saturday?! Sorry, I can't. I have something really important to do with my, uh, sisters."

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, maybe."

At that moment, her cell phone went off, playing the tune 'No More Words'. She bent over to her bag, pulled it out of one of the side pockets and looked at the screen. It was Sango calling.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." They all said.

Rin got up from her seat and walked right outside and answered the phone.

"Hey Sango."

_"Rin, where are you?"_

"I'm at WacDonald's with some friends. What's the problem?"

_"The one by the school?"_

"Yeah."

_"Well, I just got a phone call from Kagome."_

"What about?"

_"To tell me that_ _Kaede-sama called and that she wants us to be downtown at her office by 4 o'clock."_

"Okay."

_"I'll be there in a few minutes to get you, and Kagome will meet us there."_

"Okay, I'll be looking for you."

_"Good. See you in a few, bye."_

"Bye." She hanged up her phone, walked back inside, and took her seat.

"What was that all about?" Yuri asked.

"Oh nothing, one of my sisters is coming to pick me up."

"What for?" Everyone asked.

"We gotta go meet someone."

"Oh, okay."

For the next 5 minutes, Rin has been looking out the windows to watch for Sango to drive up while talking to her friends. She didn't want them to find out that she was lying to them, even tho they would find out eventually. Then she seen Sango drive up.

"My ride's here. See you guys tomorrow." She got up, tossed her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed the rest of her shake, and quickly walked out.

"Okay, later." The friends said waving to her as they looked out of the to the car she got into and took off.

"Huh, Rin's sister looks familar." Koshiro said.

"Yeah."

"Damn! Sorry everyone, I've gotta get home before Inuyasha does." Shippo tossed his backpack on him and grabbed his shake.

"Okay, later Shippo." The four said.

"Later." He rushed out and headed home, hoping Inuyasha and Miroku doesn't get off work early.

* * *

About 4 o'clock, Sango and Rin just arrived at a large building and seen Kagome leaning against her midnight blue Jaguar XKR.

"Kagome, did Kaede-sama say why she wanted to see us here?" Sango asked.

"Nope, she just said for me to get a hold of you two and for all of us to meet here." They walked into the building.

"I wonder what she has to say to us." Rin said as they walked in an elevator and Rin pressed the 5th floor button.

"We'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah, hopefully it has nothing to do with our two month vacation."

"Who knows?"

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor, the girls walked out, down the hall, to the third door on the right, and opened Kaede's office door.

"Kaede-sama, you wanted to see us?" Rin said as they walked into the middium sized room.

"Hai, come in and have a seat." Kaede said sitting behind her desk.

"What did you call us here for?" Kagome said as they took their seats.

"I have a task for ye to do during your tour break."

"What do we have to do?" Sango asked.

"Well, ye have to find a few guys that are artist material and put them to the test. They must have good looks, doesn't matter if they're human or not, must not fear pupblisity, having good talant in singing, dancing, and playing insturments."

"Now why do you want us to find these guys?" Kagome said.

"It's all about the publisity."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Take a look at this chart." Kaede places the chart in front of the girls. "Only 20% of the felmale population are fans."

"So what you're saying is that we add some guys to the band our popularity will rise."

"Hai. Kagome, you need to find a guy that is more hardheaded than yourself..."

"Kaede-sama! I'm not hardheaded!"

"Sorry, that thought was surpose to stay in my head." Kaede is cowarding behind her desk.

"Geez, clam down, even tho it's the truth." Sango said and the thought, _'Uh oh, I shouldn't of said that.'_

"Sango!!!" Kagome gave her a dark glare with flames in her eyes as Sango joined Kaede.

"Whoa, Kagome cool it." Rin said.

"Are you going to say it as well?!" She said turning to Rin.

"NO! I know better than to say that." She said waving her hands in front of her.

"And why's that?"

"The proof's behind the desk." They both look behind the desk to see that Sango and Kaede quirvering in fear, both started laughing at them and took their seats.

"Is it safe to come out from hiding?" Sango and Kaede asked.

"Yeah." Rin said.

They both got up off the floor and back into their seats. **(a/n- i felt like Kagome should have a little blow-up there)**

"Ye will need three guys that is fearless especially of Kagome." She said as she got a glare from Kagome.

"Yeah, they'll need to." Sango said.

"Well is that all you wanted to talk to us about?" Kagome said.

"Hai. Practice well and I'll see ye at the stadium Saturday at 1pm."

"Okay Kaede-sama." They said and left the office.

They walked into the elevator, went down to the main floor and out to the cars.

"Great, now we get to waste our break on looking for some guys. This sucks." Kagome said as she unlocked her car.

"It might not all be a waste, you know." Sango said.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. Who knows, you two might even find love."

"Oh and you already have?!" Kagome said.

"Uh, no." Rin said getting a little blush.

"Yeah right. Could it be you like that Shippo guy from school?!" Kagome begun to tease her once again.

"It could be you know. Rin's blush is getting darker." Sango said to Kagome.

"Well if it's not, then you wouldn't mind practicing with us at 7pm Friday night." She said knowing there's a dance at that time.

"Well I, uh, can't at that time."

"Why? Got a date or something?"

"Kind of. I was asked to the school dance today."

"By who?" Sango asked.

"By Shippo."

"I knew it." Kagome said.

"But we're going as friends and nothing more, okay."

"Okay. Hey Sango you wanna go to the bowling alley then?"

"Sure."

"Well lets get back to the mansion." Kagome said getting into her car.

"Okay, come on Rin." Rin nodded. She and Sango got into the other car and drove off.

* * *

Once they got to the mansion, Rin went right into the study room, like she did the day before, and got right onto her homework, while Sango sat down on the couch, watching television, and petting Kilala on her lap, Kagome came out of the kitchen with two cups of soda, handing one to Sango.

* * *

Else where, Shippo sat at the small table doing his homework as Inuyasha was stuffing his face with ramen and Miroku was sitting on the couch, in front of the television, watching the 5 o'clock news. As the news went to a commercial, Miroku turned his attention over to Shippo.

"So... Shippo, did you ask that new girl?"

"Yeah."

"And she said what?"

"She said sure without thinking about it. Aoi and Yuri must of told her about the dance before I was able to get to her."

Inuyasha is listening into the conversation with a bunch of noodles hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah, but the only thing that matters is that she said yes to you. So you finally got a girlfriend?"

"Shippo?! Having a girlfriend?! That's a first!" Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA, YOU BAKA!!!" He yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed his ramen down and walked over to Shippo hitting him on the head.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He stood up to Inuyasha who gave a light growl. (a/n- Shippo is like 5'7", Inuyasha is about 6'3", and Miroku 6'0". Just to let you know.)

"FOR CALLING ME A BAKA, THAT'S WHAT!"

"WELL YOU ARE."

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Inuyasha hit him a few more times.

"STOP IT!!! OR ELSE!"

"Or else what, runt?"

"Uh Inuyasha, I think this has gone far enough. He's not weak anymore, you know."

"Feh. Whatever. I'm letting you off easily." Inuyasha released Shippo from his grasp and walked over to the couch, flopping down next to Miroku.

"Now I'm gonna have a big headache." Shippo took two advils and went back to doing his homework. _'Stupid half-breed.'___

* * *

Ok that's all for this chapter. Since this one was getting long, like 11 pages on word pad, I wanted to stop here. The next chapter will be the school dance.

Those of you that read 'A New Life For Kagome', it will be updated as soon as I recieve the chapter from the person that voluntreed to write the wedding, on account that I had complete writers block on it. But I'll meantion this it is coming a long nicely.

ok I gotta get goin'. I'll catch you all later, Ja ne.


	9. School Dance

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, I just can't find the time now 'cause of high school and college, it's just hard managing these type of things at once. So I'll stop talking right now and let you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the almighty Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 9: School Dance

Friday, at four-thirty o'clock, Rin got out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel. She walked over to her closet and started looking for a dress to wear to the dance. She didn't want to wear something that looked pricey, but to her, they all did. She just couldn't decide what to wear.

She stuck her head out her door and called out for Sango. "Sango?! Can you come up here?! I need your help!"

"Sure, I'll be up there in a few." She yelled from down the hall.

"Okay." She walked over and sat down on her bed to wait for Sango.

Shortly after, Sango made her way up to Rin's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rin said.

"So what do you need help with?" Sango entered the room with a warm smile on her face.

"I can't decide what to wear."

"It's formal, right?" She started to look through Rin's dresses.

"Yeah," She sighed. "But they all look too expensive to wear to a school dance."

"You're right, they do look expensive." Sango turned around, leaned back on Rin's vanity, and sighed. "Okay, what time are you suppose to meet Shippo?"

"About six fifteen, why?"

"Put something on, I'll take you to Macy's, so hurry up." Rin nod as Sango walked out of the room and headed down stairs, closing the door behind her.

Rin got up off her bed and rushed over to her drawer, pulling out a blue shirt and a pair of jeans and quickly put them on. She stormed out her door and down the stairs, to find Sango ready to go.

"Hey Kagome, we'll be back in a little while. I gotta take Rin to Macy's." She said as they started walking out the door.

"Okay." Kagome said from the couch.

Then Sango shut the door and she and Rin walked out to the car and drove off.

At Macy's, Rin was looking at all the dresses on the racks and also at the prices. She has seen some good dresses for under $100. She seen this red Trixxi Red Sparkle Jersey Dressfor less than $50 and liked it right away.

"Sango! What do you think?" She held the dress up to herself.

"Go try it on!"

"Okay." She walked over to the dressing room and change within minutes. Soon she walked out and modeled a little bit for Sango.

"So?" She asked waiting for an answer from her.

"It looks good. Do you like the feel of it?"

"Yeah."

"Is that what you want?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay then, go change back." Rin nodded and went to change.

When she came back out, she was carrying the dress by the hanger and walked over to Sango.

"Now with that dress, you'll need some red shoes. So come on." Sango headed over to the shoes with Rin following and they started looking for the right shoes.

After a while of looking, Sango found a pair of red rhinestone ankle-wrap high-heels that would go perfect for the dress.

"Here Rin, try these!"

"Okay." Rin sat down, put them on and walked around for a little while to get the feel.

"You like them?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Okay Sango, I'm ready to go." She sat back down, took them off, and placed them in the box.

"Okay." They walked up to the cash register and paid with a charge card.

"Thanks Sango."

"You're welcome."

Once they returned to the mansion, Sango sat down on the couch and petted Kilala, and Rin looked at her watch with it reading 5:30.

"I'm gonna go get ready."

"Hurry up, we're gonna leave here in thirty minutes." Sango and Kagome said.

"Okay." Rin ran up to her room to get ready.

"So what does her dress looks like?"

"You'll see. The dance is from 7 to 11, right?"

"Yeah, so we got four hours to bowl."

"Okay, just making sure."

Elsewhere, Shippo was in the bathroom, finishing getting dressed as Miroku knocked on the door.

"Are you ready to meet up with your friends yet?" He asked.

"Just about. I'll be out in a minute." He buttoned up his shirt and tossed his jacket on.

"Okay, just come out and we'll leave." Miroku said standing at the front door..

"Done." Shippo came walking out all dressed up.

"Then lets go." Miroku said and they walked out, locked up, and left.

Close to 6 o'clock, Kagome and Sango were waiting at the front door for Rin to hurry up to leave.

"Rin, come on it's time to go." Sango shouted.

"Okay, I'm coming." She said as she made her way down the hall, to the stairway. She carefully walked down the stairs and to the door.

"I like your dress Rin."

"Thanks Kagome."

"You're welcome. Now lets get you over there."

"Okay."

"We'll be back later Kilala." Sango said to her pet.

They all went out to the car and left.

When they got to the school, Rin seen all her friends out in front.

"Sango, you can drop me off here." She said.

"Okay," Sango came to a stop, "we'll be parked right out here at eleven for you."

"Okay thanks." Rin got out of the car and started walking up to Aoi and Yuri as Sango and Kagome drove away.

"Hey Rin!" Aoi and Yuri called out and ran to her.

"Hey." She said back.

"I love your dress!" They said.

"Thanks."

"Where did you get it?"

"Macy's, it was on sale."

"Really!"

"Yeah, by the ways, I love your royal blue dress Aoi, it goes good with your blue eyes."

"You think so?!"

"Yeah, when it comes to styles I'm good with the stuff. I also love your black dress, Yuri."

"Thanks Rin."

"No problem. Isn't the guys here yet?" She said looking around for them.

"Not yet, but they should be here anytime." Yuri said.

At that moment, Yuri heard the guys coming their way.

"They're coming, I can hear them." She said.

"Okay." Rin and Aoi said.

"Hey girls." The guys said as they walked up to them.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Yuri said.

"You look so beautiful Yuri." Koshiro said as he wrapped his arms around and gave her a kiss as she blushed.

"You're beautiful too Aoi." Yosuke said as he wrapped one of his arms around Aoi's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yosuke!" Aoi blushed a bit.

"Wow Rin! You look like a movie star or something!" Shippo said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks Shippo."

"You're welcome. Hey Rin, can I...ask you...something?" he shuddered.

"Yeah."

"Come with me." Shippo grabbed her hand.

"Okay."

They walked a couple yards away from the group and Shippo turned around, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"I know we have only known each other for a week, but I'm wondering if you would like to go out with me? Be my girlfriend?" He said nervously.

She was silent for a minute, stunned that he asked her out. She wasn't prepared for him to ask her out so soon, but then she decided.

"Shippo, I will." She said.

"Really?!" He said in surprise.

"Yeah." She leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red kiss mark, making him blush. "Come on." She pulled him back to where the others were.

"Where did you two go?" Yuri asked.

"Nowhere special." Rin said.

"Well then lets go get in before the line gets too long." Yuri said and everyone else nodded.

Once they all got in the gym, they all rushed over to get pictures taken. Aoi and Yosuke, Yuri and Koshiro, and Rin and Shippo all took a couple pictures. And took group photos.

Once done with taking the photos, they rushed onto the dance floor and began dancing.

Two hours later, they were all getting hungry.

"Hey, how 'bout you guys go get us something to eat?" Aoi and Yuri said.

"What would you want?" They asked.

They looked at each other and said, "Spicy chicken sandwiches and root beer."

"Okay." The guys went off to the little snack bar and came back with their orders.

"Thanks."

For the last half an hour of the dance, the dj was playing all slow love songs. The three couples wrapped their arms around their partners with the girls laying their head against the guys shoulder.

As the final dance ended, Rin raised her head off Shippo's shoulder and their faces were coming in closer until their warm, soft lips met. They put so much feeling into it and slowly parted. They looked into each others eyes and noticed a flicker of affection within them. They were stuck in a gaze and didn't realize that their friends walked up to them.

"Hey, what's up you two?" Yuri said happily.

They didn't respond. So the four looked at them and noticed that gaze, they're in love.

"Hey you two love birds! Snap out of it." Yuri said louder.

"Huh? What?" Rin and Shippo said looking around to see that they were surrounded by their friends. They turned back to each other, quickly let go of one another, and a crimson red blush spread like a wild fire across their faces, with their friends laughing.

"Well lets get going. My mom will be picking me up soon." Aoi said.

"Yeah." They all headed out of the gym and to the front gate of the school.

"I think all of our rides will be here soon." Yuri said.

"Oh there's my mom. I'll see you all Monday." Aoi said as Yosuke gave her a little kiss before she rushed over to the car.

"Okay. Bye." They all said and watched her leave.

"Hey Koshiro, did your parents say it was okay for you to come over tonight?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, they know they don't have to worry about picking me up tonight and that I'll be home tomorrow."

"Okay. Well there's our ride then. We'll see you three later." They walked over to Yosuke's mom's car and left.

"Well now, it's just us three left."

"Yeah." Rin said quietly.

"Why are you two being so quiet now? Or is it that you two are thinking about the last few seconds of the dance?" she said looking at the two.

They nodded slowly, looked up at each other and blushed again.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it soon and won't get embarrassed."

"If you say so." They said.

"Opps, there's my ride now, see ya later."

"Bye." They said as Yuri took off and left.

"Well Rin, did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know what?" Shippo took her hands into his and faced her.

"What?"

"When we kissed at the end, I felt something inside of me and when I looked into your eyes, I seen something flicker, an affection that was telling me it was your first kiss." He said looking into her eyes once again.

"I...I know I felt it too and it was the first time I've ever been kissed." Their faces begun moving closer together once again as their lips met and stayed like that for a minute.

Unaware to them, Sango and Kagome were watching from one car and Miroku and Inuyasha in another, but three of them were in aw except for Inuyasha. All he cared for was to have something to tease Shippo about.

After the two broke their kiss, they wrapped their arms around each other. Shortly after he heard Inuyasha yelling at him.

"Hey runt! Time to go!"

'_Oh shit, Inuyasha and Miroku must have seen us.'_ "I gotta get going, my cousin's here. I guess I'll see you Monday. Bye."

"Okay, bye." She watched him leave and seen Sango's lights flickering at her. So she walked over to the car, got in and left.

"So how was your night?" Sango and Kagome asked.

"It was fun."

"I hoped you would have fun." Sango said.

"So what did you two do?" Kagome asked.

"Well danced and talked. How was your night?" Rin said to get off the subject of the dance.

"Well I won five of eight games. Three of them I scored 300." Sango said.

"That's good and how about you Kagome?"

"I only won three games and none of them were perfect scores." Kagome sighed as Sango and Rin begun laughing.

"Well at least you have your archery." Rin said.

"Yeah, at least." Kagome sighed again.

Once they got inside the mansion, they all were exhausted so they went to bed to get a good night's rest to prepare themselves for their concert.

Okay here's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. To let you all know I'm still having a problem doing the wedding chapter for 'A New Life for Kagome' so I'll get that up whenever I stop getting writers block on it. I also have a fresh new idea for another story, but you gotta read my profile to see the summary and if you like the summary, e-mail me personally and tell me if I should make it or not. I'm counting on you. Okay I'm done talking for now so I'll let you all do some talking through your reviews. Please Review.


	10. The Concert and Backstage

Alright here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took me a while, but my senior year is coming to an end and I have to focus a lot on getting the rest of my credits to graduate. Well I have nothing more to say so go ahead and start reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Concert and Backstage

As the guys got inside of the stadium, Shippo and Miroku went straight into the mesh-pit as Inuyasha just stayed back away from the huge speakers and from the loud young teenagers near the stage.

Everyone was talking loudly about how excited they were and would like to meet the group. As it was peaking seven thirty, the owner, of the Tokyo stadium, walked out on stage and started to get the audience attention.

"Hello Tokyo! It looks like we have a full house tonight! Now to cut the chit chat, I like to introduce you to the…" All that was heard at the moment were screaming fans. "The Sakuras!"

As he walked off stage, the curtains were being drawn back, revealing the girls, as they begun playing for an introduction. Sango walked up to the main mic and begun to talk.

"Hello everyone! How about we get this concert going." She said as fans screamed. "Alright, we're gonna start out with one of our favorites. Mischievous Kiss." Music began playing.

_Giving a mischievous kiss while making an innocent face_

_The malicious me is being childish_

_I've already gotten used to being called conceited_

_I just can't say the phrase "I love you"_

_My sweet emotion_

_Checking that perfect smile one last time in front of the mirror_

_After jumping out in pursuit of excitement, let's walk with pride_

_People walking down the street, nailing everyone's glance down_

_Surprisingly bold, almost laughable_

_repeat_

_Filled with boredom, I just place my chin on my hands and nod at your words_

_The text-message I write during our conversation says "I'm feeling good with him right now"_

_Like trying on lots of clothes that are in fashion_

_Surprisingly greedy, almost dumbfounded_

_Having you glope for love while making an innocent face_

_The courageous me is being childish_

_I've already realized how stubborn I'm being_

_But the more I love you, the more it gets in the way_

_My sweet emotion_

_repeat_

"I hope you all liked that one so lets continue."

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_(I) was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy_

_We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

The concert went on for the next two hours and being drawn to the end.

* * *

At the end of the concert, Sango and Kagome walked up to the main mic and said a few words. 

"Hey, we hope you all had fun tonight!" Kagome said.

"And we'd like to say thanks for coming and we hope to see you all again soon!" Sango and Kagome walked towards the back of the stage as the curtains were drawn.

The crowd begun to spill into the halls and into the parking lot. Many were waiting to get autographs and others just left.

Shippo and Miroku were waiting at the front, at the stage, for Inuyasha to make his way through the crowd. Once Inuyasha got to them, Shippo was getting impatience.

"Come on, lets hurry up!" Shippo said.

"Could you calm down!"

"Well, we might want to hurry to get through before the area gets crowded." Miroku said.

"Whatever."

They walked out of the concert hall and towards a closed off area, where the backstage and dressing rooms were.

As they got there it was roped off and a security guard was standing there.

"Stop! This is a restricted area!"

"Uh, well, we have passes to see The Sakuras." Miroku said holding up the three passes.

"Let me see them." Miroku handed the guard the passes. "Okay you three, I'll show you the way." He untied the rope and allowed the in.

"Thank you." Shippo and Miroku said.

"This way." The guard walked them down the hall to where there were a couple of seats.

"Wait here." The guard walked up to a door that had the sound of music and four voices coming from within. He knocked on the door and a middle-aged looking lady opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Excuse me, Ms. Waizu, but there is three young men out here to meet the girls."

"Oh, hai. Give us a moment and return to ye post."

"Yes."

She closed the door and turned to the girls, "We will finish talking about this later, but right now you have guests." She looked over to Kagome. "And ye, better be kind to them."

"Hey!" Kagome said and crossed her arms.

Sango and Rin nodded as they giggled a bit, but also got a glare from Kagome.

"I'm going to go out and meet with them and I'll send them in, but behave ye-selves."

"Okay."

She went out of the room and up to the guys as they got up from their seats.

"Hello, I'm Kaede Waizu, the girls' manager." She held out hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miroku."

"I'm Shippo."

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Well, I have somewhere to go, so ye can go meet the girls now. It was nice to meet ye." The guys nodded as she walked off down the hall. _'They might be the guys I'm looking for.'_

"Well lets go in." Miroku said with a smirk as he knocked on the door.

"You can come in and take a seat." Sango said as she, Kagome, and Rin were sitting down.

"Alright." Miroku opened the door and they sat down on a couch.

"It's you!" Sango and Kagome said seeing Miroku.

Sango glared at the guy with the short, black hair and Kagome stared at him and the silvered haired one; as the remembered where they've seen them.

Once Shippo saw the youngest member, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that she didn't tell him.

"Rin!" he quietly said.

Rin felt completely guilty that he had found out the truth.

"Uh, hi Shippo." She said quietly as she sweat dropped.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku were looking at the two young teens as the tension was building. Shippo and Rin remained silent.

"How ironic." Miroku said.

"So true." Sango said. "And you're the pervert that works at the grocery store that groped us on Monday."

"So it was you two that slapped me. I thought it was."

"Well yeah, you were rubbing our asses." Kagome yelled.

"There's no need for a beautiful woman to use such language."

"Shut up pervert! I can talk however I want to!" Kagome yelled.

"Whoa, you're hardheaded as Inuyasha is."

"Hey!" Kagome and Inuyasha said.

"So that's your name, you arrogant bastard."

"Stop it! If you two wanna continue, take it into another room." Sango and Miroku said.

"Gladly." Kagome and Inuyasha got up and went into another room and their fighting started up.

The others could hear them yelling. Shippo broke the silence between Rin and him.

"Rin, I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell me who you really are?"

"Shippo, I didn't know you were gonna be here." She hesitated to say. "If I knew I would have said something. I'm so sorry, Shippo. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Rin said as she lowered he head and looked like she was about to cry.

Shippo got up from his seat, walked over and sat beside her; as Sango and Miroku was watching it all.

"I forgive you; it's the right thing to do." Shippo wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him; as they both remembered they were boyfriend and girlfriend, as of the night before.

'_Oh, this is so cute and Kagome's missing it.'_

"Thanks Shippo."

"It's my job."

'_Now what does he mean by that?'_ Sango and Miroku wondered.

At that moment Kagome came storming out of the other room with Inuyasha following and looking pissed.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Kagome walked up to Sango. "What's up with those two?" she whispered.

"Eh, he forgave Rin for not telling him the truth."

"Oh." Kagome started to calm down.

"Hey Shippo, don't tell Aoi, Yuki, Koshiro, or Yosuke."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Thanks."

'_That's cute.'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha leaned up against the couch, that Miroku was sitting on. He was already quiet hungry and then his stomach growled. Everyone in the room looked over to him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"What!"

"There is no need to yell Inuyasha."

"Well I can't have everyone staring at me."

"Hey, would you guys like to go eat dinner with us?" Rin suggested.

"Sure!" Shippo said.

"I'd love to." Miroku said.

"Rin!" Kagome and Sango said.

"What? I just asked and that's what we usually do."

"Oh never mind."

"Only if I don't have to be near that…"

"Near that bitch!" Kagome cut Inuyasha off. "Who said you had to?"

"Both of you, that's enough!" Sango said getting very upset from their bickering. "If you two don't stop the fighting, we'll make you live together for a month!" she said without thinking and shortly hit her about what she just said as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped saying anything. They looked towards Sango, giving her a glare then looked at each other and turned their backs. Rin, Shippo, and Miroku were laughing at the two.

'_Those two acts so alike. They'd be a good couple.'_ The other three thought.

"As if you could do that!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, are you testing me?" Sango said.

"Maybe."

'_He is. I really hate to say this, but'_ she turned to Miroku and Shippo. "Would you guys like to stay at a mansion for a month?"

"NO!" Inuyasha and Kagome turned to Sango and yelled.

"Definitely!" Miroku said with a big smile.

"Yeah!" Shippo said.

'_I can't believe she did that!' _Kagome thought.

"I'm not going!" Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, my friend," Miroku begun talking. "You're gonna go and enjoy it!" he started hitting Inuyasha over the head.

"Hey!"

"Rin, there's one thing that would get Inuyasha to go anywhere…" Shippo whispered it all to her.

"Oh really! We have a lot of that." She whispered back and then turned towards Inuyasha. "There's a lot of ramen." Rin said.

"Huh, where?"

"At the mansion."

"Okay I'll go, only for the ramen." Inuyasha said cheerfully but them stopped to think for a moment. "Wait! How do you know I like ramen?"

"Uh, Shippo told me."

"Why you little…" He lunged towards Shippo, but was pulled back by Miroku.

"How about we go have that dinner now!" Miroku said.

"Sounds good. You guys go ahead and we'll meet at the International House. We have business to do on our way out; so we'll meet you there in about forty-five minutes."

"Isn't that expensive?"

"Yeah, but we could afford it. So don't worry."

"Okay." Shippo and Miroku said as the guys exited the room and begun heading out to the car.

* * *

"Was that really necessary to invite them to stay at the mansion for a month? Shippo would be okay, but why that bastard and the lech?" Kagome said. 

"Kagome, I don't like the idea of the lech going, but I think you and Inuyasha need to get along. So deal with it."

"But still." They walked down the hall and reached the back door.

"Lets drop it for now." Sango opened the door as they all walked outside and was swamped by a huge crowd of fans.

There was a slim path. As they made their way down to the limo, they turned towards both crowds and signed autographs like crazy.

* * *

"Why did you have to do that!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Oh stop complaining, you're acting childish."

"Yeah, it seems I'm more mature." Shippo said proudly.

"Shippo, don't make matters worse for Inuyasha."

"It might be good for you."

"Yeah you just might learn something by staying there." Miroku said as he chuckled a bit.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away from Miroku.

* * *

Forty minutes later: 

The guys have been waiting outside of the restaurant for a while. Miroku looked at his watch to see the time. As he sighed and looked down, he saw a limo coming into the parking lot out of the corner of his eye.

The limo came to a stop as the back doors opened.

"Hey wake up you to." Miroku shook them lightly. "They're here now."

"Okay."

"About time!" Inuyasha said.

The guys got out of the car and walked up behind the girls the girls. Shippo was walking quicker than the others; he reached out to Rin and wrapped his arms around her. Rin turned around to see him.

"Could you try not to sneak up on me like that?" Rin asked.

"Oh, okay."

"Oh man Shippo, you ruined it for me." Miroku snapped his fingers as he retracted both of his hands before Sango and Kagome seen what he was trying to do.

"Ha-ha." Shippo said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Lets go eat." Sango said.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!"

"Okay." Kagome said as they all walked in.

* * *

After they were finished with their late dinner, the guys were completely full. Everyone walked out of the restaurant and stood around the door waiting for the limo to come by. 

"Thanks for dinner." Miroku and Shippo said.

"No problem."

"Well it's getting really late and the limo should be here by now." Sango said.

"Do you want us to stay around 'til it gets here?" Miroku asked.

"You don't have to."

"But I insist." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand.

"There is no need to be so modest."

"I am though; it's how I was raised." Sango blushed.

'_Yeah right.'_ Inuyasha thought as he rolled his eyes.

At the moment, the limo came around the corner to a stop. Sango and Kagome started walking, but Sango stopped.

"Do you guys have to work tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"No." Inuyasha and Miroku said.

"Well, since I mentioned earlier it earlier, you'll be staying at the mansion. Gather enough clothes for the month." Sango said. _'I can't believe this is going to happen.'_

"This is going to be cool." Shippo said.

"Arrive at the mansion tomorrow at ten and we'll show you around." Sango gave Miroku the address and walked back to the vehicle.

"Alright!" Miroku said.

"Lets go Rin." Kagome said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Shippo." She gave him a little kiss and went to the others.

"Okay." Shippo said as the three got into the limo and left.

* * *

As the girls got back to the mansion, Kilala jumped into Sango's arms. 

"Well, I'm going off to bed." Sango said yawning.

"Same here."

"Yeah, I'm so tired."

They went to their separate rooms, changed, and went to bed.

* * *

The guys arrived to the apartment, they were exhausted from being out all night. They went to their roomsand went straight to bed.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I'm getting really tired myself. I know there was a little surprise in there. The next chapter will have some fun. I don't have much more to say, so could you do me a favor and tell me in your review if you expected Sango to say that to stop Inuyasha and Kagome's bickering for the time. Ok I'm gonna go now and don't forget to review, I'm counting on you all. 


	11. Getting Settled In

Alright thanks for the reviews.-bows- I know it has been awhile for this fic to be updated, so this one is a bit long and funny just for your likings -jumps around happily cause of a sugar high- Start reading and enjoy!

* * *

- 

DISCLAIMER: Like I've said at the beginning,in every chapter, I do not own anyone from Inuyasha. The great and powerful, Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

- 

Chapter 11: Getting Settled In

-

-

-

Kagome was the first to rise Saturday morning. She was still upset by what Sango said last night. Once she got dressed, she walked down stairs and out to the back patio. She grabbed an archery set and went into an open area, about 20 yards away, where the target was. By practicing her archery, it always calmed her nerves when she's upset.

'_I can't believe Sango would be the one to do something like that; it pissed me off._

------------------------------------------

An hour later, Rin and Sango heard the thumping sound as they both were in a light sleep. Sango looked over at her clock as it just turned 8 o'clock. 

'_She has been out there for an hour. I guess I really made her mad.'_ Sango got up out of bed. _'I might as well get ready since I can't sleep any more and the guys will be here within two hours.' _She sighed as she walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Shortly after, Rin couldn't stand hearing the thumping much longer. So she got up and went to take a shower as well.

------------------------------------------

After 30 minutes, Sango got out and dressed. She opened her curtains, balcony doors, and walked out on the balcony. She looked off in the distance to see that Kagome was still shooting off arrows.

'_She's hopeless. Why doesn't she just get over it? She's not only stuck with Inuyasha, we're all stuck with Miroku, the pervert.'_ She sighed at the thought of having a major pervert around. She went back into her room and headed down to the kitchen.

Sango got out eggs, bacon, and French toast as well with the skillets she needed.

Shortly after breakfast was started, Rin smelt it from her room and rushed down into the kitchen.

"That smells good Sango!" Rin got a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Oh, morning Rin."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"French toast."

"That'll be good."

"So what's the deal with you and Shippo?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, Friday night, at the dance, he asked me out. So we're a bit more than friends."

"Ah, I see. Well then, Shippo won't be staying on your section."

"Sango! As if Shippo and I are gonna be doing anything sneaky. Get your head out of the gutter."

"I'm just kidding, you know I trust you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, do me a favor and go get Kagome for breakfast. By the time you get back with her, it'll be done."

"Okay."

Rin left the kitchen and headed out to where Kagome was, but she almost ran into Kagome as she got to the door.

"Oh Kagome, I was just about to come get you for breakfast."

"Well, now you don't have to." She placed her bow down and took off her shoes.

"Where's your arrows?" she wondered.

"I left them in the targets. I'll get back out in a little while and collect them up."

"Oh okay."

They both walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I noticed you were up early today, Kagome." Sango said looking towards her.

"Yeah, I couldn't get much sleep last night."

"You're still upset at me, aren't you?"

"A little."

"Think of it this way, I'll probably have to deal with the pervert." She said as she placed Kagome's and Rin's breakfast in front of them.

"Thanks Sango." She started eating.

"The way I see it, both of you will have to deal with Miroku." Rin laughed a bit.

"Just eat your food Rin." Sango and Kagome said.

"Whatever."

------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, the guys were already up and gathered enough clothes into suitcases.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, are you both ready?" Miroku said standing at the door.

"I am." Shippo said happily.

"I guess."

"Then why are you waiting around for?" Shippo said as he pushed Inuyasha out to the car, while Miroku locked up.

"Hey!" Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head.

"Come on, lets go."

They all got in the car and left.

* * *

- 

After the girls were done eating breakfast, Kagome went up into her bathroom and got into a shower, while Rin helped Sango clean up the kitchen and anything else laying insight.

Once everything was picked up, Sango and Rin sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the television.

------------------------------------------

Close to 10 o'clock, Kagome came down and went towards the back door.

"Where you going Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm going back out to gather my arrows."

"Oh ok."

"Yeah." She walked out.

Shortly after, the guys arrived at the front gate and they looked at the mansion behind the gate.

"This must be it." Miroku said as he pressed a button that was labeled 'page'.

Within the mansion, at the front door, there was a little screen that over look the front gate and a buzzing alarm that went off.

Rin quickly got up to check the screen. "Sango, they're here." she pressed a button to open the gate.

"Then let them in." Sango got up from the couch and turned off the television.

"I did."

'_It has begun.'_ Sango sighed.

As they drove to the building and stopped, Rin and Sango walked out and stood on the porch.

"Good morning." Shippo and Miroku said as they got out of the car.

"Morning boys." Sango and Rin said back, as the guys got their stuff out of the car and started walking up the stairs to the porch.

"Come in and we'll show you to your rooms." Sango said as she and Rin walked inside.

"Alright." The three fallowed them in.

Once they entered, they looked to the living room and stopped for a moment; their jaws dropped a little seeing the huge plasma TV and stereo system.

"Wow!" They said.

Sango and Rin stopped and looked back at them.

"Nice huh?" Sango said.

"Yeah." They looked back to the girls.

"Shippo, come with me; I'll show you to your room." Rin said with a smile.

"Okay." Shippo went to Rin's side.

"I'm trusting you two." Sango whispered.

"I know." Rin said.

"Don't worry about anything miss Sango. I will not do anything like that." Shippo whispered.

"Oh good and you don't need to call us miss." Sango said as she looked over at the puzzled Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Okay."

"Alright, lets go Shippo." Rin said, looking at Shippo as he nodded; and they both went up the stairs and went towards the west end of the mansion.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Oh, it was nothing." Sango turned towards Miroku and Inuyasha. "Well, come on." she started walking up that stairs again and heading the other direction.

"Oh, right." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha fallowed her.

"Okay." Inuyasha said.

Rin opened a room, which was five doors down from her room, as she and Shippo walked in.

"Here's your room."

"It's really nice." He looked around in awe and places his bag on the bed.

"Of course, all the rooms here are nice. Well I'll let you get settled and I'll be down in the living room." She stood at the door.

"Okay." Shippo opened his case and started to get his clothes out to put away.

Rin walked out, closing the door behind her, and started walking down the hall.

------------------------------------------

Sango stopped half way down the hall and opened two rooms, next to each other.

"Well choose which room you want and get settled. I'll be down stairs waiting."

"Okay, we'll be down in a little."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said and walked into the room on the left.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and let you do that." Sango walked past Miroku as he looked down a little and watched her, he reached out and touched her butt. She quickly turned around and slapped him. "Pervert."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." He said as he smiled a little and rubbed his face.

"Sure you couldn't." She walked off.

"You had to do it, huh?" Inuyasha said from within the room.

"Well of course." He sighs and walks into the other room.

------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Sango and Rin were sitting down in the living room watching TV, as Kagome came back inside and sat down beside them.

"What took ya Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I had a lot of arrows out there."

"Oh." Sango and Rin said.

Shippo quietly walked down into the living room, not being noticed.

"So…" Kagome looked at her watch and sighed a little. "Are they here?"

"Yeah, they're putting their things away." Sango said a little upset.

"Uh oh, what happened Sango?" Kagome said and looked over at her.

"Take a guess."

"Um, you got fondled with by the pervert, huh?" Kagome guessed and looked back at the television.

"Exactly..." Sango sighed.

"To warn you, that is to be expected from Miroku." Shippo said as he walked up behind the couch.

"Oh, hello Shippo." Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome. And Sango, no matter how many times he gets slapped, he doesn't learn from it."

"I should have figured…"

They heard footsteps and talking coming from the stairs.

"Kagome, I'm asking you a favor not to try and fight with Inuyasha, okay." Sango said.

"I'll try not to."

"Thanks Kagome."

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the living room and both noticed Kagome sitting on the couch.

"Ah, good morning Kagome." Miroku said.

"Morning." Kagome said.

"We're gonna show you around." Sango said as she, Rin, and Kagome got up from the couch.

"Alright." The guys said.

"Okay, first of all, the kitchen…" they walk in through the double swinging door and enters the kitchen. "The food is in the fridge and pantry…" Sango continued." …and Inuyasha, there is plenty of ramen in the pantry..."

Inuyasha walks over to the pantry and sees all the ramen there. "Alright!" Everyone laughed a little at Inuyasha expression.

"And if you get hungry, help yourself, but make sure to clean up after."

They left the kitchen and headed down the hall to the study. Kagome opened the door and all walked in.

"Here's the study. It's very useful if you need somewhere quiet to work or to think."

"Yeah, I come in here all the time to do my homework and it really keeps _the_ distractions out." Rin said glancing over at Kagome.

"Hey! What's that mean Rin!" Everyone except for Kagome laughed.

"It means you bugging and teasing me when I'm trying to do my work."

"I do not!"

"You've been doing it for a week."

"Okay stop you two." Sango said with a laugh.

"What so funny Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Rin's right Kagome. You teased her after we picked her up Monday, on the way to the theaters and once she started on her homework."

Kagome sighed and walked out of the room.

"How amusing." Miroku said.

"Yeah." Shippo said.

"Does she act like that to just about anyone?"

"Yeah, when someone says something sort of like that and she gets glanced at, she knows she's the one that's being mentioned and that happens, but most of the time it's for kicks." Sango said.

"I see."

"Hmmm." Inuyasha kind of feel a little bad for Kagome but then again not.

"But then again, there's times where she could get a little scary."

"Yeah, like sometime last week, we had to see our manager about something and Kagome got Kaede-sama and Sango to the point of hiding under a desk for something that was said about her. That was scary." Rin said as the guys laughed more.

"Was that the day when we went to get shakes after school with Yuri, Koshiro, Yosuke, and Aoi and your phone rang?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's enough story time for now. Well lets go down into the basement." Sango walked out of the study and down towards the end of the hall, as well as everyone else, and Rin closing the door.

"Okay, is that where you all practice?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah it is and sort of a recording area. All of the equipment is there, and also some extras." Rin said.

They got to the basement door and it was already opened and the light was on.

"Go on down and turn right." Sango said letting the guys go first.

"Alright." They headed down the stairs as Sango and Rin fallowed them. Once at the bottom, they walked through the doorway to the right and into the practice room.

Kagome was there replacing the strings on her guitar and tuning it. On a stool next to her sat Kilala waging her tails.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Just replacing the strings, they seemed worn out and about to snap anyways."

"Oh I see." Kilala jumped off the stool and ran over to her, jumping into Sango's arms. "Hey Kilala. Go a head and have a seat." Sango grabbed a stool and sits down.

The guys nodded and sat down on stools and Rin sits at her favorite spot, behind the drum set.

"There's a lot of equipment here, do you play a little bit of everything or just what you play in concerts?" Miroku asked.

"A little of everything, but there's a few that we're not too good at." Rin said and picks up her sticks and acts as if she's playing.

Kagome gets up and places her guitar on its stand. She looks over at Rin, seeing that she has the feeling to play her drums. "Got an urge to play Rin?" everyone looked over to Rin.

"Uh, heheh, yeah." She stopped moving the sticks. "I can't help it, every time I'm down here, I wanna play."

"Then go on and play, we don't mind." Miroku said.

"Yeah go on Rin." Shippo said.

"Well okay." Rin started playing her drums and Kagome sat back down.

"Well if you would also like, you could play something or a spare that we have down here whenever you want to, but let one of us know first."

"Oh cool." Shippo said.

"Sounds good." Miroku said.

"Alright." Inuyasha said.

Once Rin finished playing, she sat her sticks down and walked out from behind the drums.

"That was really good Rin. I wish I could play that well." Shippo said.

"Thanks Shippo, but I could teach you sometime."

"Really! Cool!"

"Yeah. Kagome, what are we gonna do for lunch?"

"Lunch! Is it noon already?" she looks down at her watch. "Hm, just about, any suggestions?"

"We could order pizza." Sango said.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." Miroku said.

"Yeah, sure." Shippo said.

"Alright, pizza it is." Kagome got a piece of paper and a pin. "What type do you guys want?"

"One pepperoni and a sausage." Inuyasha said.

"Mediums or larges?"

"Larges will be fine." Inuyasha said.

"And Sango, the usual right?"

"Yeah exactly."

"Okay I'll be back in a little." Kagome got her cell phone out of her pocket and left the room and went up stairs to call in the orders.

"Hey Shippo, do you have a pair of swim trunks?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I do. Is there a pool?"

"Yeah, an Olympic size."

"Really! How cool!"

"Wanna go in a little?"

"Sure!"

"Anyone else want to?"

"Sounds good, I could really go for a swim." Miroku agreed.

"Alright I'll go too." Inuyasha agreed.

"You in Sango?" Rin asked.

"Well…" she said a little unsure. _'What is Rin thinking! Me, swimming around in a bikini with the biggest pervert here.'_

"Aw come on Sango." Miroku, Shippo and Rin said.

"Well, oh alright." She gave in.

"Okay, now to get Kagome to join." Rin said.

At the moment Kagome came back down and looked at them. "Get me to join what?"

"Pool party, that's what. Will ya Kagome? We're all gonna go." Rin said.

Kagome looked around the room and stopped on Sango. "Um, okay. Sango, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." Sango got up from her spot and walked around the corner with Kagome.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know, it's all Rin's idea. Some reason she tosses out ideas before we even think of agreeing."

"I know, I know. I noticed that you don't really feel comfortable agreeing to go swim 'cause of Miroku."

"Very true, I don't, but now there's no way out for either one of us. We're just gonna have to get through this without someone going unconscious." She sighs.

"First of all, you're the one that got us into this and now this is how it will be for a month."

"I know, well lets just try to get through it."

"Okay, I'll try." They both walk back around the corner and sat back down.

"What was that about, if I may ask?" Miroku asked.

"Oh nothing important. Well the pizza will take about an hour." Kagome said.

"Um okay."

"Lets go swim while we're waiting for the pizza!" Rin said.

"Alright." The guys agreed and got up from their spot.

"You guys go ahead and we'll meet you at the back door." Kagome said.

"Alright." Shippo said as he rushed out of the room and Inuyasha fallowed Shippo out.

"Well if you insist." Miroku said.

"Yes I insist."

Miroku nodded at them and fallowed the others out of the room.

After making sure the guys left the basement, Sango and Kagome turned to Rin.

"Am I in trouble for something?" Rin asked innocently.

"Sort of." They both said.

"Why do you do this to us Rin?" Sango said.

"Do what? You mean asking them if they want to go swimming with us?"

"Yes exactly." Kagome said.

"Well I thought it would be good for them to get to know us."

"Yeah and our curves!" Sango said.

"Well you never had a problem going around showing your figure, so why the embarrassment?"

"True, you never had a problem with that Sango."

"Yeah but, how do you feel walking around in a bikini with one of the biggest perverts watching, huh Kagome?"

"Yeah you're right Sango…I'm not too comfortable with him either, but I'm gonna go out in my bikini and you do too."

"Oh alright… Rin do both of us a favor and don't bring these ideas out as a little surprise to us."

"I'll try."

"Well then lets go get our bikinis on, we cant just keep them waiting." Kagome and Sango sighed as they walked up out of the basement leaving. Rin fallowed shutting off the lights and closing the door.

* * *

- 

Well that's all for this one, I hope you liked it. I do have the next chapter half done. It's gonna be a splash too and it will be up in a couple of days, -sighs-if on time. Well I've gotta finish up on the next chapter and work on my other two stories. So later all. Ja ne!


	12. Swimmin' Time

Ok everyone here is the next chapter. Oh thanks for the reviews. Well I guess I won't talk too much here cause I don't really have much to say. So I'll just let you read on, enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 12: Swimmin' Time

Sango and Kagome walked up another flight of stairs and headed down the hall, where their rooms where.

"Well if he tries anything, we'll get him okay Sango." Kagome said as she stopped at her door and opened it.

"Yeah okay."

"Well I'm gonna get ready, I'll be down in a little." Kagome went into her room, as Sango continued walking down the hall.

Before Sango got down to where Inuyasha's and Miroku's room were, both doors opened. Inuyasha and Miroku, both had shirts on and walked out, headed down the hall towards Sango. She looked down the hall and seen they were ready to go swimming.

'_Oh man, I was hoping I could have got by before they left the room.'_ She thought.

"Are you going to get ready Sango?" Miroku said when he seen her.

"Yes you two go ahead, I'll be out in a little." She said as she passed them.

"Well okay." Inuyasha and Miroku said.

'_Hmmm.' _Miroku turned around and walked backwards as she watched Sango's ass._ 'I can't wait to see how she looks in a bikini.' _He thought with a smirked, getting a stiff and turned back around.

"Geez Miroku control yourself." Inuyasha said flatly.

"I can't help it."

Once Sango got to her room, she opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her.

'_Oh boy, this is going to be hell...'_ She sighed and started getting ready.

* * *

A minute later, Shippo opened his door and walked out of the room, seeing Rin a few feet away.

"You're just going to get ready now?" he asked.

"Yes, I would have been ready by now, but Sango and Kagome wanted to talk to mention something to me." She turned and looked at him.

"Oh okay, well would you want me to wait up here for you or down stairs?"

"You could wait here if you want, I'll only take a few minutes."

Well okay, I'll wait then."

"Okay be out in a few." She walked to her room to get ready.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku waited down stairs, at the back door for about five minutes. Then Sango and Kagome showed up wearing robes to hide their bikinis for the time being. Their robes went as low as mid thigh.

'_Aw they have robes on.'_ Miroku sighed a little and looked at their legs. _'Oh well, I'll see their bikinis soon.'_

Sango and Kagome noticed Miroku expression and thought, _'Y ep, good thing we thought of putting our robes on over.'_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend but he also glanced down at the girls' legs. _'Damn it, I've been around Miroku too long…'_

"Hasn't Rin or Shippo came down yet?" Kagome asked.

"Haven't seen them yet." Inuyasha said.

"It shouldn't take them this long to get ready."

"Maybe they are…" Miroku paused and got a perverted thought.

Sango and Kagome narrowed their eyes at Miroku and Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head, to knock him away from his thought; making the girls laugh a little.

"Hey!" Miroku rubbed his head. "You never know, they are dating."

"No, I've already talked to them about that and I'm going to trust them that it's not going to happen." Sango said.

"Yeah Shippo's not like you, he could be trusted." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, I could be trusted."

"Right… that's why you could never keep a girlfriend 'cause you were always chasing the girls." Inuyasha cocked his head.

"You're such a smart-ass Inuyasha."

"Of course I am." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Well if you two are done, I'm going to check on them." Kagome said and walked around the corner.

She started up the stairs and got half way up. She heard Rin and Shippo walking down the hall.

"Come one and hurry up you two." Kagome said when she seen them walk out of the hall.

"Okay we're coming." Rin said.

"We all are waiting on you." Kagome turned around and went back down stairs to where she left Sango.

Rin and Shippo rushed down stairs and to the door where everyone stood.

"Bout time lets go. Miroku get some towels behind you." Sango said. _'That will keep him from groping for a while.' _She was the first to head out the door.

"So what took you both long?" Miroku asked Shippo.

"Nothing we were just talking."

"That all?"

"Yes now get your mind out of the gutter and think straight. I wouldn't do suck things."

"Or get a new mind for that fact Miroku." Inuyasha butted in.

"Oh very funny Inuyasha." Miroku said sarcastically.

Rin and Shippo hurried to walk ahead of everyone and reached the patio that surrounded the pool. Rin kicked her sandals off and her robe, while Shippo pulled his shirt off and running over to the pool, jumping in. Rin walked over to the diving board and was ready to jump off. Shippo surfaced towards the center of the pool and looked over to where Rin was, watching her dive in with a dazed look on his face.

Miroku placed the towels on a table near the pool and he and Inuyasha went to one side of the pool as Sango and Kagome went to the other side to keep some distance between them all.

Inuyasha and Miroku seen that Shippo was a little daze and thought of sneaking up on him. They both removed their shirts and walked over to the side of the pool, not really looking over at the girls. Kagome and Sango turned around and seen that they both was well built, having muscular arms, tight, sexy chests and abs. They themselves we stuck in a daze just by looking at Inuyasha's and Miroku's upper body.

Miroku looked over at them for a second to notice a hungry stare and looked away.

"Pst! Inuyasha, look at the girls for a second, they're checking us out." He whispered, having a smirk on his face; not only because of the girls, he wanted to get Inuyasha distracted for a moment.

"So what if they are?" Inuyasha glanced over at the girls.

At the second, Miroku pushed Inuyasha in and started laughing as Shippo and Rin joined in. the sound of Inuyasha hitting the water, broke Sango's and Kagome's stare. They quickly turned around and bit their bottom lip as they blushed a crimson red.

"What the hell was that for Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted once he surfaced.

"Just for fun." Miroku was too busy laughing to pay much attention to Inuyasha.

'_This means war!'_ He thought.

As the girls blushes vanished, they turned back around to see Inuyasha quickly grabbing a hold of the laughing Miroku's wrist and pulling him in.

'_Ah perfect time to get in.'_ Sango and Kagome thought as they quickly took off their robes and moved over to the pool, jumping in before Miroku surfaced.

"Now was that really necessary Inuyasha?" He pulled back his wet bangs that hung his face.

"Of course it was."

For awhile, Inuyasha and Miroku were wrestling around, as Kagome and Sango was swimming over to where Rin and Shippo were talking about chicken fights.

After they got a bit bored of wrestling, Miroku looked around to see where the girls went, finding that they were heading over to the kids.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked.

"About us all playing chicken fight." Rin said.

"Yeah since there are six of us."

Sango looked at Kagome as Miroku swimmed over.

"Chicken fight, huh." Miroku smirked. _'I'll take Sango then.'_ He thought.

"Yeah." Rin said as Inuyasha made his way over to the group.

"Uh, maybe some other time." Sango and Kagome said looking at Miroku then to Rin.

"Well as long as we get to play while they're here." Rin said as Sango and Kagome sweat dropped.

"Um, riiight." Both older girls said and swimmed back a little.

"Is there a problem with playing?" Miroku asked as he watched them.

"No…"

"There's nothing wrong…"

Rin and Shippo seen that the tension between the others was obvious. They went over to a corner of the pool.

"How ridiculous." Shippo said.

"I know, just too much tension. We need to do something."

"Well is Kagome and Sango usually shy like this?"

"Never, this is the first I've seen them like this."

"Hm, lets try coming up with a couple more ideas."

"We do have a month to get this done."

"Yeah so lets…"

Miroku sighed a little and swimmed around. Sango and Kagome were talking while watching Inuyasha and Miroku. And Inuyasha was floating on the waters surface with his eyes closed.

"Hey Sango, dare me to." Kagome whispered and nudged her friend as she watched Inuyasha floating around.

"Sure go ahead Kagome." She knew what Kagome had in mind as she watched her swim near the hanyou and quietly submerged.

Miroku looked over at Sango to see what she was looking at and he wasn't too far away from Sango, moving towards her.

Kagome was underneath Inuyasha, she reached up, putting her arms around him and pulled him under.

He quickly took a gasp of air before going down. She released him once completely submerged and tried swimming away, but he grabbed her leg.

Sango and Miroku started laughing and got Rin's and Shippo's attention as they became aware of what the laughing was about.

Kagome got to the surface long enough to get a breath before she was pulled under by Inuyasha.

By when Inuyasha surfaced everyone was laughing except for Kagome. Inuyasha released her leg and she quickly surfaced.

She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, wanting payback; then glared at everyone else for laughing.

"What the hell was that for!" she shouted at Inuyasha. "And stop laughing!"

"I should be asking you the same question!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome mumbled a little and looked away.

"Say or I'll..." he smirked as he thought of pushing her under.

"Or you'll what!"

"I'll do something that you might not like!"

By now everyone was quiet and clueless to what exactly Inuyasha was meaning.

'_Oh I so dare you to Inuyasha._' Miroku thought with a perverted grin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagome sweat dropped and slowly moved back.

"Hey who in the hell do you think I am! No way in hell I'm like…" Inuyasha noticed that she was getting the wrong idea.

"Ahhhhhh! Miroku, you hentai! You're gonna die!" Sango screamed, slapping him after being groped firmly.

Everyone swimmed over to the almost unconscious Miroku, that was now floating face down, and the furious Sango. Everyone else laughed of a little then stopped. Inuyasha turned Miroku face up and pulled him out of the pool, setting him in a lawn chair.

"Hey Sango, what happened of trying to get through this without anyone going unconscious?" Kagome said.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard, I guess I should get an ice pack for him."

"Yes that would be good and also apologize too."

Sango swimmed over to the ledge of the pool, got out and grabbed a towel to dry off enough to go inside.

Shippo and Rin went back into the corner where they were not too long ago, still trying to come up with ideas.

Inuyasha left his friend in the chair and walked back over to the side of the pool, to notice Kagome watching him and quickly turned away. He jumped back into the water besides her.

"Now where were we?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh no you don't Inuyasha." Kagome sweat dropped and started to swim away.

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her under, once she took a deep breath. She tugged on his arms taking him down as well. They both were having fun pushing and pulling each other under.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sango walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer, looking for an ice pack, which was in the back. The freezers cool air she felt on herself, she got a bit cold by being in her wet bikini. She hurried and grabbed the ice pack and closed the freezer door. _'Geez that was cold.'_ She grabbed a thin cloth to put around the pack and walked back out to the pool.

As she got back to the pool area, she saw Shippo and Rin talking once again and towards the center to see Inuyasha and Kagome playing around.

"Seems like they're having fun." She sighed a bit and looked over to Miroku, noticing he had his eyes closed. She walked over to him and sat down on a lawn chair top his right. She noticed her hand print on his right cheek was a beat red. She gently touched the mark with two fingers to see if it was tender. He winched a bit and let out a small sigh. She quickly pulled away and took the ice pack to his cheek enough to where it wouldn't hurt much.

'_He does look a little cute when he's not being a pervert.'_ She thought for a second. _'What am I thinking? He's just a big pervert!'_ She sighed and looked off over to the pool watching Inuyasha and Kagome. She looked back to Miroku and he still had his eyes closed. Her eyes then trailed down to his chest and abs, it seemed he was well built then she felt like someone was looking at her. She quickly looked back up at him to see his eyes half open.

"Hey Miroku, I wanted to apologize for how hard I slapped you."

"No need to, I deserved it." He moved his hand up to hers, which was holding the ice pack as she slowly removed her hand. "To what I could tell, you're the only one that could slap that hard." He laughed a bit and turned towards her.

"I am really sorry though, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, it just stings that's all."

"Well when you feel like getting back into the pool, go ahead, but don't do that again okay?"

"I'll try."

"Good." She stood up and walked back to the pool.

He watched her from behind and his jaw practically dropped. _'She really does have a great figure.'_ He nearly drooled.

She got back in the pool and swimmed over to where Rin and Shippo to see what they've been talking about.

"Whoops we need to change the topic, Sango's coming this way." Rin whispered.

"Oh okay then."

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Sango asked.

"Oh just about something we should do with our friends after school." Shippo said.

"Yeah I wanted to make something up to them."

"Oh really?" Sango looked at Rin, knowing she wasn't really saying what they were talking about. "And like what were you two planning on doing with them?"

"Uh maybe go to the movies."

"Oh okay then."

"Geez they're still at it." Rin said watching Inuyasha and Kagome to change the subject.

"Yeah, at least its better than listening to them arguing." Sango sighed.

"Well why don't you and Miroku try getting a long?" Shippo said.

"As if."

"Well try working something out."

"Hey wait a minute, you two aren't trying to plan something are you?" Sango suspected.

"Us? Not at all." They both tried to act innocent.

"Riiight. What exactly are you planning?"

"Nothing, uh, we're gonna see if the pizza is almost here yet." Rin said as she and Shippo got out of the pool and dried off some.

'_They are hiding something.' _

"We'll return with the pizza when it gets here."

"Yeah." Shippo said as they both quickly left the pool side.

Sango sighed and turned around to watch Inuyasha and Kagome still dunking each other under. _'How boring…'_ She thought and submerged herself under.

Miroku noticed the kids running off inside and thought Sango might have been bored. During the time, that Sango was under the water, he got up off the lawn chair, setting the ice pack aside, and walked over to the side of the pool, getting in. He moved over near where she was, but stayed a little distance away, waiting for her to come up.

As soon as she surfaced, she pulled her hair back and looked in Miroku's direction for a second before getting splashed a couple times by him.

"Ahhh! What the?" she said as she covered her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped for a moment and looked to see what was going on with Sango and Miroku again.

"You seemed bored so I came to help you get rid of it." He stopped splashing her.

"Oh really!" she uncovered her face and looked to him, quickly splashing back. "Well you better not grope me then."

"I'll try not to."

"Good." She stopped for a moment before they both started splashing each other again.

Inuyasha and Kagome blinked at them. Inuyasha smirked looking back to Kagome pushing her under as they continued.

* * *

Rin and Shippo looked out a window to see Sango and Miroku having some fun finally. They looked away as a buzzing sound went off. Rin quickly rushed off to the front door to check the monitor with Shippo right behind.

"Oh it's the pizza guy." She pressed the button to open the gate, letting him in.

"Yay, about time."

"Yeah." Rin grabbed the money and in no time, the pizza guy was at the door as Rin opened it.

"Here's your pizzas and bread sticks. That will be $35.98." he said handing the pizza to Shippo.

"Thanks, here you go. Keep the extra as tip." Rin handed him the money.

"Thank you." He turned and walked back to the car as Rin shut the door.

"I'm gonna take this all out to the pool okay." Shippo said.

"Okay but first lets get some plates and soda to take out there." Rin walked into the kitchen and got what she needed along with plastic cups.

"Okay." He started walking to the back door while Rin was getting what she needed. As soon as he got to the back door, Rin hurried over to him and held the door open for him. "Thanks Rin." He walked out with her fallowing behind.

They both walked over to a table near the pool and placed everything down. Rin opened the bottles of soda while Shippo opened the pizza boxes.

"Hey, come and get it!" Rin shouted.

Inuyasha stopped for a second and quickly got out of the pool, hurrying over to the table. Sango and Miroku stopped splashing each other and went over to the side and got out. Kagome surfaced and fallowed the others.

After everyone got their pizza, drinks and bread sticks, they walked over to the ledge of the pool and sat down as they begun to eat.

* * *

Alright that's all for this chapter. I would have made it longer, but I decided to end it there. At least they all started having some fun. Well I've gotta go so please review and let me know that you liked it. Bai Bai! 


	13. Horsing Around a Bit

Ok finally updated once again. This one is a bit small, but it'll do for now. So just go ahead and begin reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. How many times have I said that? -ponders about it-

* * *

Chapter 13: Horsing Around a Bit

A while after everyone finished eating; Rin quickly went back inside the mansion to get something while Shippo hurried back into the pool, splashing everyone else as he jumped in. Sango and Kagome got up and walked over to the table to get another cup of soda as Inuyasha and Miroku stood up ready to get back in. With the guys facing away from Kagome and Sango, Kagome suddenly thought of doing something before they get back in the pool. She sat her cup down on the table and looked over at Sango.

"Hey Sango, I dare you to push Miroku in." she whispered.

"What! You gotta be kidding me! Why dare me to do such thing!" Sango questioned in a whisper.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun. I'll push Inuyasha in at the same time." Kagome looked over to see that they both were just about to jump in.

"Oh alright." She sighed and placed her cup down as they quietly walked up behind them trying not to make a sound.

Rin came back out with a small digital camera as she noticed what was going to happen. _'This'll be good.' _She got closer to get a good shot.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as little as they crept up behind. Kagome counted to three with her fingers to let Sango know when to push; but just before three, Inuyasha quickly reached back and grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrist, swinging her in towards the pool as she held to him bringing him down as well.

Miroku blinked a little as Inuyasha and Kagome fell in and he felt a pair of hands push on his back. He quickly turned about as he started to fall towards the pool. "Oh no you don't." He smirked grabbing Sango's hand as she blushed a little when Miroku pulled her in close to him, both falling in.

Shippo and Rin were laughing uncontrollably. _'That was great!'_ Rin thought looking at the pictures she took of them. "Shippo come here!" She walked over to the pool to show him the pictures.

"Okay." He swimmed over to the edge of the pool where she was and pulled himself out of the water as she crouched down to show it to him. "Those are great!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." They rolled into another fit of laughter.

As the four surfaced, the girls moved away from the one's that pulled them in. Rin and Shippo looked over to where they were as everyone noticed the dark colored blush across Sango's face.

"Hey Sango, do you know that you're blushing?" Miroku said to see if she'll blush more as Rin took another picture and everyone else was laughing.

"Stop it!" she shouted and blushed more covering her face with her hands.

"Oh okay I will, but…" he leaned towards her and whispered. " You look cute when you blush." He smiled a little and backed away as she was a little shocked at what he just said and how it was said.

Kagome looked around and sweat dropped when she seen Rin and Shippo with the camera. "Uh…to make things better or worse…Rin ended up bringing the camera out…" She said getting Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and especially Sango's attention.

"Oh!" Inuyasha and Miroku looked over to them.

"Rin did what!" Sango uncovered her face and glanced over to Rin and Shippo.

"Uh-oh…" Rin felt a glare coming from Sango and knew that wasn't good, she quickly placed the camera behind her and tried giving an innocent look as everyone laughed.

"There better not be anything on the camera Rin." Sango warned.

"Uh…there isn't anything." Rin lied and headed off to put the camera away.

Sango climbed out of the pool and sighed as she walked back over to the table to get her drink as well with Kagome. Miroku swimmed over to where Shippo was, knowing that there was something on that camera.

"So what were the two of you laughing about?" Miroku questioned Shippo.

"Well as long as Sango or Kagome don't find out, it's that Rin got pictures of you all falling in."

"Oh really, I'll have to see them later."

"Yeah they're pretty funny, especially Sango's expressions."

"Great."

Sango and Kagome took their drinks and went to the far side of the pool and sat down on the edge. Sango was completely surprise and embarrassed at the same time as the blush across her face was still there.

"Take it easy Sango; he was only being friendly and playful." Kagome said trying to help.

"Yeah a little too much…Have you noticed that he's been hitting on me since last night?"

"In a way yes, but you know how guys are."

"Yeah pigs…"

"Exactly, but lets just put that aside and try to survive the month since you're the one that got us into it."

"You don't need to keep reminding me about it..." She sighed.

"Well lets go see what everyone else feels up to doing." Kagome said leaving her cup there on the side of the pool as she slid into the water and started swimming over to the others.

"Alright." Sango fallowed behind Kagome.

Rin came walking back out empty handed and jumped in next to where Shippo and Miroku were.

"So what do you all want to do now?" Kagome asked.

"Marco Polo or chicken fight?" Shippo said.

"I say chicken fight." Rin said.

"I'm in." Miroku said in a split second.

"Since we all seems to be on friendly terms for the moment, sure chicken fight sounds good." Kagome stated.

"Why not."

"Now it's all up to you, Sango." Rin said.

"Hmm…" She thought that if playing Marco Polo there would be a chance of getting groped, but then chicken fight Miroku would be too busy keeping some one up and wouldn't have the chance to. "Oh alright, I guess we could go with chicken fight..." She let out a small sigh.

"Okay!" everyone else said as they paired up; of course Rin on Shippo's shoulders, Kagome on Inuyasha's, and Sango on Miroku's.

"Don't worry, I won't be able to." Miroku said as her looked up to Sango, only to be able to see her cleavage as he locked his arms over and under her toned, well shaped, slender legs.

"Good, but don't look up either." She said as she sighed slightly and looked back ahead.

"Are you two ready yet?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Um, yeah." Miroku said as he walked over to where the others were waiting to play.

After the count of three, the girls were pushing each other any which way they could, but didn't get anywhere. Soon, Sango and Kagome got the same idea about getting Rin to go down first, while Rin just tried to push both at the same time. Within seconds, Rin was down easily as Sango and Kagome went at it. They both were quite strong and slightly matched, until Kagome got the upper edge and made Sango lean too far back and lost her balance as she and Miroku went down. Miroku quickly released Sango's legs as they both popped back up from the water as Inuyasha and Kagome were gloating.

"Up for another round?" Kagome asked at the four down.

"Sure am." They said getting back into position.

"Then lets go." Inuyasha said right before they begun once more.

Thirty minutes later:

"I'm done for today." Kagome said as she yawned a bit.

"Me too." Sango started over to the side of the pool, ready to get out.

"Well too much being in the sun and water isn't all that good, so heading in sounds like a good idea." Miroku said.

"Of course it isn't." Sango said as she already started to dry herself off with Kagome fallowing.

Everyone else got out of the pool and started to dry off. The girls wrapped the towel around their hair and put their robes back on. While the guys collected the trash up. The girls started towards the back porch as the guys fallowed right behind them.

Sango and Kagome let out a small yawn as they all reached the back door.

"The trash could go in those fifty gallon cans." Sango said as she opened the door.

"Freshen up if you want." Kagome said.

"Um, ok." Miroku said as he and the other two tossed whatever trash they carried into the can.

Sango and Kagome took the moment to start heading to their rooms to clean up as everyone walked inside.

"Well, that was fun." Rin said

"Yeah sure was." Shippo said.

"I'm off to shower." Inuyasha said walking off to his temporary room.

'_A shower does sound good right now.'_ Rin thought.

"Would you mind showing me those pictures later, Rin?" Miroku asked really wanting to see them.

"Sure, just when Sango and Kagome ain't around." Rin stretched her arms out a little.

"Alright."

"I guess the rest of us should go freshen up some." Shippo said.

"Yeah, I don't like the feel of chlorine in my hair." Rin said starting to walk off.

"Okay then." The three walked up the stairs and went the direction that their rooms where in.

As Rin and Shippo headed down to their room they started talking about how things were going now between the others.

"Well so far so good for the most part." Rin said.

"Yeah so far, but it's going to be a real challenge."

"I know, at least we have quite some time to get this to happen."

"Just because they got along once, who knows how often it will be."

"So true, as long as they don't hate each other with a passion; although in a way they do."

"This is going to be as fun as a sitcom, but just seen in person." The two laughed as they got to Shippo's room.

"That's a good way of putting it. Well, I'll let you go now, so I could shower." Rin continued down to her room.

"Okay." He went in his room.

* * *

Ok here is where I'll end this chapter. Small? I know. I would really like it if any of you could toss out different ideas of what I should do in future chapters; it would help and be appreciated for it. Well I don't really have much more to say but once I get an idea of where the next chapter to go at, I'll start working on it right away. One more thing, if any of you have been fallowing up on my other stories, I've just updated them as well. Well bai bai and I'll write more again. 


	14. Important Note

Important Author Note:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything new within the past several months. I have been pounded with assignments and have been extremely busy with only getting through my first quarter of college. Among that, I haven't been able to come up with anything new to write for any of my stories, but hopefully I will be able to get over my long term writers block and continue on writing at some point.

Until then, I ask of you all to please be patient. For a while now, I have been focusing on getting my finals in and done within the next week or two. I will only have a very short time before my next quarter begins and I will try to get something written between then but unfortunately I will not be able to guarantee that I will. Thank you all for understanding.

Formerly inu-freak1116,

anime-fanatic101


End file.
